A Wolf's Cry
by mikromb13
Summary: COMPLETE: During their latest stop in their semester at sea, Zack and Cody notice their friends are acting very strangely. Will they save them in time or fall victim to a great evil that once again is terrorizing the countryside? Pairing, CodyxBailey
1. Chapter 1

**A Wolf's Cry**

**Summary: The gang continues their semester at sea with a stop in Romania. Soon afterward, Zack and Cody notice their friends have began to act very strangely. Zack and Cody soon learn that once again a great evil is at work and is terrorizing the countryside. Will they be able to save their friends in time or fall victim themselves?**

**(A/N) See A/N at end after reading.**

**Chapter 1:**

Zack Martin sat at his desk playing with his pencil as his teacher, Ms. Tutwiler, attempted to teach the class their history lesson for the day. Barely minutes into the class, he tuned her out, put his Ipod ear phones in, and set his favorite play list to play.

A few seats in front of Zack, was his twin Cody. Unlike Zack, Cody loved school and was busy taking in everything Ms. Tutwiler said. Also each time she asked a question, his hand would be the first one to shoot up.

"So class," Ms. Tutwiler said. "Who can tell me what Romania used to be called back in the fourteen hundreds?" She moved her hand over Central Europe on a map that hung down in front of the chalkboard. As usual, Cody's hand was in the air. "Yes Cody?"

"Transylvania," Cody said, smiling.

"Yes that's right," Ms. Tutwiler said, as if it had come as no surprise. "Can you tell us some more Bailey?" Ms. Tutwiler continued, motioning to a girl sitting behind Cody.

Cody turned around in his seat. He secretly liked Bailey a lot, but never could find the courage to tell her. One thing about her though that somewhat bothered Cody was that she always seemed to like to prove that she was just as smart as he was.

"It was also the home of Vlad Tepish," Bailey said. "Or Vlad the Impaler. He was a ruthless ruler that controlled his people with an iron fist."

"Yes, that's right," Ms. Tutwiler repeated, looking away. "Speaking of Romania, we'll be stopping there next. We should be docking early this evening. Depending on how clear it is, you all will be able to see the beautiful Carpathian Mountains."

A moment later, the ship's horn sounded throughout the room, telling everyone that class was over. Ms. Tutwiler tried to give them their homework assignment, but quickly gave up as the sounds from the kids rushing out drowned out her voice.

"What's going on?" Zack asked, seeing everyone rush out. "Is class over already?"

"What do you think?" Cody responded, rolling his eyes. Zack just made a confused face as he followed his brother and Bailey up onto the sky deck.

"You guys working this afternoon?" Bailey asked Cody.

"Yea, unfortunately," Cody replied with a groan. He shot a look over at Zack. During the early part of their trip, Zack had spent all the money stored on both his and Cody's student cards, which were supposed to be used for food and school supplies. As a result, Mr. Moseby, the ship and school's manager had given each of the boys jobs so they could use the money they earned for food. Cody was the ship's towel boy, and Zack worked at the Easy Squeezy, a drink shop located on the sky deck.

Impulsively, Cody remembered what Ms. Tutweiler had said about the Carpathian Mountains, and how they might be able to see them when the ship pulled in. "Hey Bailey," Cody said, after taking a deep breath, he continued. "You wanna watch the ship pull into port later?"

"Ok, let me know when you get off," Bailey said.

Cody looked at her before giggling a little. "O-ok," he said. "Sounds good."

Zack rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly to himself. With that, she left the twins who both went to their rooms, got changed, and went to work.

Throughout the afternoon, the ocean grew choppy. The closer the ship got to the shore, more clouds and fog rolled in, so many passengers retreated to their room, making the shift pretty easy on Zack and Cody.

"I hope this clears up," Cody said, setting a towel on the counter in front of Zack and leaning on it. "I wanted to see the sunset glimmering off the mountains when we got there."

Zack shook his head. "Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

Cody fumbled with the towel he was leaning on. "I…um…" he began.

"Hey towel boy!" A remaining passenger called. Without answering Zack's question Cody turned to toss a towel to him as he got up out of the hot tub to go back to his room. All the while, Cody continued to watch the ocean, which didn't seem like it was going to give in to his wishes. Throughout the rest of his shift, he constantly watched the surf, but as the afternoon drew on, the cloudier the sky became, and more and more fog became visible as the shore neared.

After his shift, Cody went to Bailey's cabin. He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Another voice called. It belonged to Bailey's roommate, London Tipton.

"Hey London," Cody said, cracking the door open. "Bailey around?"

"One sec," Bailey's voice called. A moment later, she met him in the hall.

"Hey, wanna go up to the deck anyway?" Cody asked. "Probably won't be able to see much, but may…I dunno." His voice showed a nervous tone as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Ok," Bailey said. The two made their way up to the sky deck. Although neither could see the sun due to the clouds and fog, it was obvious that it was in the process of setting. The surf had also become a lot rougher. On the way up, the deck, Cody and Bailey ran into Mr. Moseby.

"Mr. Moseby," Cody asked. "Are we going to be able to dock in this weather?"

"Of course," Mr. Moseby replied. "The captains pulled into port with it worse than this before."

Suddenly the ship shuddered and vibrated violently as the pier came into view next to the port side of the ship. Cody looked at Mr. Moseby with a "you're kidding me right?" face.

Mr. Moseby laughed nervously. "I'll be right back," He said as he hurried off towards the bridge.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A somewhat nervous voice said over the ship's PA. "We have arrived."

Cody shook his head, grumbling under his breath. As he looked off the port side of the ship however, he noticed a single ray of the dying sun poking through the clouds and fog. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Hey Bailey, let's go ashore, maybe we'll be able to see the mountains from the town before it gets too dark."

Bailey, who was usually up for most things nodded her head in agreement. "Yea, the only mountains we have back home is when my uncle piles the fertilizer too high. We called it 'Mt. Smelly.'

Cody looked at her. "Ok," he replied, unsure of what to say. The two of them swiped their student cards on the gangplank so the ship wouldn't leave without them and walked into town.

Cody and Bailey looked around. The streets were entirely empty. Nearly every single shop was closed and locked up. Since the town was relatively small, it wasn't too long before the street Cody and Bailey were on took them across it. On the other side of town, there was a field that had a few more buildings in it. From the field, they could make out the outline of the Carpathian mountains. The dying sunlight broke through in a few more places, and glittered off the outlying mountains. As if spellbound by the beauty of the rays reflecting off the fog and mountains, Cody and Bailey continued forward towards them to get a better look.

Cody also noticed the windows of several shops had a small plant wedged in each of the cracks. He walked over to an older building on the left side of the street that said, "Borgo Inn" over it its door. Carefully, Cody pulled a piece of the wedged plant out and looked at it.

"What the," Cody muttered to himself as he studied the plant. It had a long thin stem with a few leaves and purple flowers on top.

"That's wolfs bane," Bailey muttered.

"HEY!" Both Cody and Bailey turned to see a man running out from the inn towards them. He was short and fat and had an apron on. His brown hair was graying and there was a large bald spot in the middle of his head. "Put that back!"

"S-sorry," Cody said. The man snatched the plant back from Cody and shoved it back into the crack between the window and the window frame. He looked at the man with confused eyes. "I-didn't know that was supposed to be there."

The man growled before looking at Cody again. "It must stay there, for our protection." Cody and Bailey's eyes twisted further in confusion. "We the people of the mountains know that vampires live in the castle," he motioned towards the mountains.

Cody and Bailey exchanged glances as they fought down chuckles.

The man grew angrier when he saw this. "It's not funny!"

"No, of course not," Bailey said. After clearing his throat, Cody also did his best to hide his amusement.

"They take the form of wolves, and bats," the man continued. "At night, they feed on the blood of the living."

"We call those 'sceeters back home," Bailey replied. "But they're just small, little buggers."

"And its physically impossible for something to change its shape like that," Cody added. He coughed out a chuckle, before straightening himself up again.

The man was about to respond, when his eyes caught the horizon. The sun was gone. Their only light was the moonlight that broke through the cloud layer and the light coming from inside the in. "Come, come!" The man said. "The sun is gone, we must go indoors!"

"Thanks," Cody said. "But we gotta get back and meet Frankenstein and the wolfman for dinner."

Suddenly, in the distance, all three could hear a wolf howl. When he heard this, the man began to shake violently, his eyes filled with fear. "S-suit yourselves young ones," he stammered out. He put his hand in his pocket. "But if you are going to travel at night, take this." He shoved a metal crucifix into Cody's hand. With that he quickly scurried around the back of the inn and slammed the door behind him.

"O-ok," Cody said. "That was um…interesting." With that, he put the crucifix in his pocket.

"I can't believe the people around here believe in those kinda cow pies!" Bailey said, shaking her head.

The two teenagers tried to make their way through the dark town back towards the harbor. It wasn't long before they figured out that they were lost. "This is great," Bailey said. "You got a flashlight?"

"Uh, yea sure…one sec," Cody said. He began fumbling through his pocket. "Let's see um…" Bailey shook her head. Although the streetlights offered some help, the town was still incredibly dark.

Suddenly Bailey noticed a man walking down the opposite side of the street. "Hey, maybe he can help us find the port again," she said tugging on Cody's sleeve. Unsure, he followed her over. "Hey! Sir! You know how to get to the port from here?"

The man stopped and watched the two approaching teenagers.

When they got close, Cody saw he had stopped under a street light, and almost seemed to smile at them as they approached. The man had short black hair that was slicked back, revealing a widow's peak at the top of his forehead. He had two dark eyes that stood out against his pale skin. He wore a black cape with a popped collar, black pants, and black shoes. He also had a black tuxedo coat on top of a white shirt and vest. Around his neck was a thick red band with a golden eight point star pendant that connected it. In the middle of the gold pendant was a blood red stone. "Yes," the man said in a somewhat heavy accent. "How may I help you?"

"Can you tell us where the port is?" Cody asked. Although he had no idea why a slight shiver ran down his spine.

"Certainly," the man replied with a smile. "You continue on this way until the end and make a left turn. The port will be on your right."

"Thanks," Bailey said, she looked into the man's eyes and seemed to get lost in them. Although she didn't know why, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Of, course," the man continued. "I would be delighted to escort you there myself." He motioned with his hand.

"Wow," Bailey said. "That would be great. Thank you very much."

"Yea," Cody added. "Thanks."

"It is no problem at all," the man continued. "I am always glad to help such enterprising young individuals." Bailey giggled slightly, before straightening up. "But how rude of me to not have made your acquaintance already," the man finished. "I hope you will pardon my rudeness."

"No problem. I'm Bailey," Bailey said extending her hand.

The man took it and kissed it lightly, drawing a look from Cody, which he then ignored. "I am Count Dracula." He then complemented her again, causing Cody's eyes to flash again.

"I'm Cody," Cody said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well," Dracula said. "I bid you welcome. I hope you will find my country most inviting and comfortable."

"It's lovely," Bailey said.

"Except for the storms when we pulled in," Cody said.

"Yes, that does happen," Dracula said. "But it becomes a lost matter. As it is said, every rose must have its thorns. That is, except for this one." Bailey smiled again, trying to hide her blushing. "However that is a discussion for another time, I must escort you back to your guardians before the night grows too old."

The whole way back to the port, Bailey was fascinated by Count Dracula and the stories he told them during their walk back.

"Cody! Bailey!" A familiar voice called when they reached the port. Both of them looked to see Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiler waiting for them on the gangplank. "Why'd you wonder off?"

"Sorry Mr. Moseby," Cody said, twisting his eyebrows. "I thought we were always allowed to disembark when we got somewhere as long was we swiped our cards?"

"Except for this time," Mr. Moseby said. He looked over at their escort. "Who are you?"

"Count Dracula," Dracula said. "I have had the pleasure of escorting these fine students back. Both are very smart, and cordial. Of course we have heard nothing but good things about your school even over here."

"Thanks," Ms. Tutweiler said, giggling. "I try." She motioned for him as well as Cody and Bailey to follow them up the gangplank and into the ship.

"As do I," Mr. Moseby said. "But they are good students. Thank you for your help. You two get back to your cabins, you'll find all the information there."

"It was a pleasure," Dracula replied. He then looked at Cody and Bailey. "It would be best to do as your guardian advises. Good night." With that he turned and left.

Bailey watched Dracula leave as long as she could. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about him and his stories, just absolutely fascinated her. Finally Cody's voice snapped her back to reality. "What's going on?" Cody asked.

"Well, the captain had a little problem pulling in and whacked the rudder and propellers," Mr. Moseby said. "So until they can get fixed, we're going to be stuck at this port."

"A-are you serious?" Cody said, looking at him.

"I am powerless to be otherwise," Mr. Moseby replied.

* * *

**(A/N) As I hinted at the beginning (for some tension, I couldn't say what the crossover would be from the very beginning) this is somewhat of a crossover with Dracula. As for a visual and related vampire aspects (since there's so many out there), the Dracula in this story takes after Bela Lugosi's and the Dracula in the 1931 Universal Classic (in my opinion, hands down the BEST Dracula movie). I don't own Dracula or Suite Life. Please read and review. (slight correction at the end, thanks to NightWolfMoon for spotting)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Wasn't he amazing?" Bailey said to Cody as the two teenagers made their way back up to their cabins.

"Who?" Cody asked, stopping and looking at her.

"Dracula," Bailey replied, as if it were obvious. "I mean with...it's like he's lived for centuries or something."

"Yea," Cody said, twisting his eyebrows. "He was…different." Soon they reached Bailey's cabin. "Well, it was fun," Cody finished as she opened the door.

"Yea," Bailey replied. "Good night Cody."

"Good night," Cody said. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else, but stopped himself. "See ya tomorrow." He said quickly.

"See you," Bailey answered before closing her door.

Cody walked back to his own cabin. When he opened the door, he saw Woody laying on his bed reading a comic book. "Hey," Cody said. With that he picked up Mr. Moseby's notice of what the students were supposed to do while the ship was stuck and what was being done to fix the rudder and propellers.

"Hey," Woody replied not looking up. "Look out! Look out! He's right behind her!"

Cody looked over and saw that Woody's cries were from the fact that he was once again engrossed in his comic book. Cody shook his head. "Didn't you learn last time not read a scary story right before bed?" He asked in a somewhat annoyed tone. Last time Woody had read a scary comic before he went to bed, he had kept Cody up all night with constant shrieks in his sleep. Cody hadn't forgotten and was not eager to repeat the experience.

"Well," Woody said. "I gotta know what happens! They're this close," he held up his thumb and forefinger, "to finding the vampire's crypt."

"That's nice," Cody replied shortly as he set the notice out and grabbed a night shirt. Next he took a shower, got changed, and brushed his teeth. As he tossed his clothes into his hamper, the crucifix that the man from the inn had given him fell out of his pocket and onto the floor. Cody picked it up, shaking his head. "Crazy old guy."

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Woody asked, getting up.

"Some crazy old dude gave it to me," Cody replied as he made a sarcastic face. "He if I went around at night without it, the vampires would get me." He waved his hands above his head to emphasize his point.

"Well, they are the most effective tool for repelling a vampire," Woody said. "They're even better than wolfs bane."

"Ok…um right," Cody said looking up.

Woody shook his head as he thrust the comic book in front of Cody's eyes. "See? Wolfsbane is used to protect people from vampires, but you can use a crucifix also."

"Yea," Cody replied. "I'll log that one away." With that he set the crucifix on his night stand before crawling into bed.

* * *

Bailey sat on her bed brushing her hair. "Dracula…" she muttered. "I wonder if I'm going to see him again."

"See who again?" London called from the bathroom. "Did you meet somebody?"

Bailey shook her head. "Just a local that helped Cody and me find our way back…but still he was just fascinating." London sat down and stared at Bailey, cluelessness filled her eyes. Taking a breath, Bailey went on to explain about Dracula. Unfortunately, this was a somewhat lengthy and tiring process because Bailey constantly had to simply her words so London would understand them.

"Did he say if he was rich?" London asked, uninterested in everything Bailey had to say. "Cause if he is you got no chance. I mean with that hair, and those shoes you wore today and-"

"I get it!" Bailey cut her off. "And he's a count so it's not like that!" Bailey growled in frustration as she walked over to her bed and climbed in.

"So you say," London said. "But trust me, I can tell when someone's falling for someone richer than them."

"Sure London, whatever," Bailey said as she reached over and turned off the light.

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet!" London whined. She reached over and turned the light back on.

"Well I am," Bailey responded, somewhat annoyed. "So good night!" With that she turned the light off again.

Suddenly, London felt her phone ring. She turned the light back on again, ignoring Bailey's groans of dismay.

"Just fall asleep by the time I get back," London commanded as she picked up her phone and exited the room.

Bailey shook her head before falling back into her pillow. "It's so stuffy in here," Bailey thought to herself, suddenly feeling a desire for some fresh air. She got up again and opened the port hole above her bed. After a deep breath, and relieving sigh, she laid down again and turned out the light. Thoughts about Dracula and his stories continuously filled her mind and almost seemed to hypnotize her. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

Outside the ship, a larger than normal gray bat stealthily fluttered its way over the harbor. Remaining in the shadows, the bat approached the ship, its red eyes focused on an open porthole near the lower decks. It opened its mouth slightly, causing the moon's light to reflect of its sharp glimmering teeth.

Bailey rolled over, sleeping soundly. She was unaware that the bat had now made its way through the open porthole and flew near her bed. A second later, the bat disappeared and in its place was a man. The man silently lowered his cape from in front of his face, revealing his gleaming, hungry eyes. Above his eyes, his short black hair was slicked back, revealing a widow's peak that contrasted frighteningly with his pale skin. It was Dracula.

In a series of silent, stealthy steps, Dracula made his way to his unsuspecting victim, his hand slightly outstretched. The whole time he moved as if he was gliding over the ground towards her. As his mouth neared Bailey's throat, his lips slid back to reveal two sharp fangs, each gleaming evilly in the moonlight.

Bailey, however, was completely unaware of the presence over her. She continued to lie there helplessly, not knowing the danger lurking just above her. Dracula almost seemed to smile as he knew there was no escape for his prey. There was nothing she could do to resist; she was entirely within his power.

Dracula's fangs continued to inch closer to Bailey's neck. His eyes were two gleaming red holes of pure evil. Dracula's cool breath made contact with Bailey's soft warm skin, shortly before his fangs finally punctured her. Bailey let out a soft breath as Dracula's fangs slowly slid deeper into her throat and into her veins. Bailey's skin grew slightly paler as Dracula drank her blood; her life was now the vampire's sustenance. Strength slowly slipped away from her and rejuvenated Dracula's centuries old body. The tiny wounds on Bailey's neck each acted like a tiny portal through which Dracula continued sucking the young girl's life from her body…

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda short...what's going to happen? Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Smiling, Dracula slowly backed away from his victim. He decided he would keep her alive for the time being. The young blood he had taken from her would be enough to sustain him for now. Looking towards the door, Dracula sensed someone else approaching the room. Stealthily and silently, Dracula made his way to the door before deciding what he would do with them. Fading into mist, he floated towards the door and through its cracks into the hallway. As he reformed in the hall, Dracula's eyes began to glow bright red, ready to catch his next victim under his power. He smiled as his eyes fell on another young girl with dark eyes and black hair. It was London.

With just one glance, London's eyes quickly became lost in Dracula's gaze. His powers had no trouble overwhelming her feeble mind and placing her within a trance-like state. "My wishes shall be your only will," Dracula said. Although his lips were motionless, his hypnotic gaze transferred the message directly into London's mind. "I am your master now. You shall be my eyes and ears during the daylight hours."

"Yes master," London replied. Her voice was dull as if the answer had been entirely coerced from her.

"I see that your wishes revolve only around riches despite those you have already," Dracula continued, probing at her mind. "If you obey me this shall be your reward. " He waved his hand, causing a large cloud of red mist to form. When the mist died, London saw an image of riches that made her own fortune look like a peasant's savings. Along with the treasure, she saw herself as the most loved celebrity on earth, laughing shamelessly at her high society "friends."

"I will obey you master," London said, still within Dracula's trance.

"Good," Dracula finished, lowering his hand. "Now go." The red glow died from his eyes as he turned away from his newest slave. He walked towards the porthole at the end of the hallway and opened it. A second later, where he stood, there was once again a bat. A slight smile formed as the bat flew out through the porthole and back towards land to sleep.

* * *

"NO! LOOK OUT!" Woody yelled as he tossed and turned.

Sitting up in bed, Cody growled to himself. Woody was going to keep him up all night. _This is just great,_ Cody thought angrily to himself. _I told him that this would happen and what does he do? Go and reads that stupid book anyway! Now I get to suffer. Zack's so friggin lucky he's got that cabin all to himself!_

Suddenly something else added to Cody's troubles and annoyance. He heard a low rumbling sound coming from Woody, followed by a foul odor that quickly spread throughout the room. Cody's eyes began to water as he put his nose in his shirt and threw the blankets over his head. Unfortunately for Cody however, neither provided any protection from the smell that now filled the room. Throwing his blankets off, Cody stood up, holding his breath the whole time. Once standing his furiously undid the latch on the porthole located over his and Woody's bed. Finally, he threw the porthole open and stuck his head out, gasping in the cool, clean night air.

_What did he eat? _Cody thought to himself. _Then again, it's probably better if I don't find out._

A moment later however, something diverted Cody's attention from the state his room was in. Through the fog that had continued to sit over port since earlier that day, Cody saw something small flying away from the port and further inland. He only got a brief glance at whatever it was before it disappeared, but Cody could still make out its shape. "What would a bat be doing way out here?" Cody said to himself in a low voice. He looked in that direction again but the bat was gone. It had come and gone so quickly, Cody almost began to think that he imagined the whole thing. _I am pretty tired, thank you Woody, _Cody thought to himself. _I'm probably just seeing things._

With that, Cody didn't give the bat another thought as he climbed back down to his bed. The smell had finally gone away, and Woody also seemed to finally have fallen into a deep sleep. Cody lay down and pulled the covers over his tired body. Taking advantage of the break he had from Woody's shrieks, he yawned and finally fell into a light sleep.

The next morning, Cody was so worn out from the night before; he was barely able to pull himself out of bed. Woody however, was fully alive and full of energy. "Morning already?" Woody said as he yawned and stretched.

"Yea it is," Cody said dully. "Thank God."

"Whoa," Woody replied as he climbed out of bed and gathered up his clothes for the day. "Sounds like somebody's a little cranky this morning."

"I wonder why," Cody said sarcastically before yawning again. With that, he used what energy he had to gather his clothes and bolt into the bathroom before Woody could, hoping that a cold shower might help him stay awake until his classes were over. After he had showered, brushed his teeth, and gathered up his books, Cody left for his first class of the day.

As usual, Cody was one of the first ones into the classroom. He eyed the door, something was not right. Bailey usually was either right behind him or in class before him with her books open and ready to go. His eyes watched the clock as more students including Zack filled their seats. Soon Ms. Tutwiler also joined them. "Where is she?" Cody muttered with a voice filled with curiosity.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"Bailey," Cody said. "I haven't seen her all morning. She doesn't miss class, even if she's sick."

Zack looked thoughtful for a second. "Dunno Codes, haven't seen her," Zack said before slipping his headphones into his ears.

Cody continued to watch the door until finally Ms. Tutwiler began her lesson. "Ok, I gotta be dreaming," Cody said. "When I wake up, Bailey will be in her seat and everything will be back to normal." Cody closed and opened his eyes several times, but still Bailey failed to appear in her seat.

Ms. Tutwiler began to do the class roll call. Her eyes also twisted with confusion when she got to Bailey's name. "Bailey?" Ms. Tutwiler said, looking around the room. "Bailey? Hm, guess she's sick today."

In his seat, Cody shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he yawned. "She's never sick," he said to himself. "Something's not right."

Ms. Tutwiler began their lesson for the day but try as he might, Cody could not pay attention. His eyes constantly shifted from the clock to the door and finally back to Ms. Tutwiler. Eventually, London strolled in, late as usual. "Just take your seat," Ms. Tutwiler said to her, without even looking.

_I know!_ Cody thought. _She's gotta know something, after all London is Bailey's roommate. Even she can't be that clueless._ Making sure Ms. Tutwiler wasn't watching him, Cody slowly leaned over towards London. "Psst. London," Cody whispered, hoping that their teacher wouldn't notice. London ignored him, so with a roll of his eyes, Cody tried again a louder, yet still hushed voice. "London!"

Unfortunately for Cody however, Ms. Tutwiler did notice. "Cody," she said in a surprised voice. "Please no talking during class." Cody nodded sheepishly as Ms. Tutwiler returned to her lesson after doing one of her double takes. She was very surprised Cody would interrupt the class.

Cody sat in his seat, constantly tapping his fingers. After a few minutes, Cody tried once again to get at least some kind of information out of London. "London," Cody whispered. "London!"

London was about to answer but was cut off by someone else. "CODY!" Ms. Tutwiler said, stopping her lesson again. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but this is the second time I've told you to be quiet." I guess if you aren't interested in class today."

Before Cody could answer, a giant yawn filled his lungs. He tried to fight it down but is was useless. However, judging by the look on Ms. Tutwiler's face, his yawning couldn't have happened at a worse time. "You know, maybe it would be better if you just wait outside."

Cody's jaw dropped. He'd never been thrown out of class before. "I-I'm sorry," Cody said, stammering the whole time. "But, i-it's…"

"Outside," Ms. Tutwiler repeated firmly. "I'll talk to you after class."

"Yes ma'am," Cody said hanging his head. He ignored all looks from his classmates as he made his way to the back of the class and out the door.

"Lucky!" Zack said quietly to Cody as he passed. Cody shook his head, ignoring him.

Once outside, Cody leaned against the railing, staring off at the port. Since the fog from the day before had lifted, he could inland and make out the Carpathian Mountains. Tucked away on one hillside, Cody could see what looked to be a castle. "That must belong to Count Dracula," Cody muttered. "I don't know what Bailey thought was so fascinating about him…." Suddenly, Cody got an idea. "BAILEY!" He said. "Well since I can't go back to class now, I'm going to see what's wrong with her."

Dodging tourists, as well as a frustrated Mr. Moseby, Cody eventually made his way to Bailey's cabin. When he got there, he knocked on the door. "Bailey?" Cody said through the door. He knocked again.

"W-who is it?" A weak response came.

"It's me, Cody," Cody said.

"Just a minute," Bailey replied in a similar voice.

Cody shifted in place. Seconds pasted like hours. He was worried now, she sounded horrible. Finally Bailey answered the door. She had on her hoodie with the hood up over her head so her hair covered her neck. "Bailey," Cody said when he looked at her. Her skin was paler than normal and her dark eyes were drawn out.

"Hey Cody," Bailey replied, trying to act normal. "What's up?"

"Why aren't you in class?" Cody asked.

"I'm just really tired," Bailey replied, yawning. "I just feel really weak today, it took a lot just to come to the door."

"W-what?" Cody asked, taken aback by her answer.

She ignored him as she gave him a piercing look. "So Cody, why aren't you in class?"

Cody shifted in place. "I-I…"

"Yea?"

"Ms. Tutwiler asked me to wait outside," Cody said quietly. "She said I was being disruptive."

Bailey blinked before looking at Cody with wide eyes. "You…disruptive?"

"Yea."

"Well that's just weirder than putting a fox in the hen coop," Bailey replied, chuckling slightly.

"How about you?" Cody asked. "You never miss class, even when you're sick."

"W-well, I-um," Bailey began. "I told you already, I was just really tired this morning. I had this dream and…" She stopped talking suddenly as if she had already told Cody too much.

"Yea?" Cody said, coaxing her on.

"How about some fresh air?" Bailey said, changing the subject entirely. With that she began to slowly head down the hall towards the elevator that would take them to the sky deck.

"O-ok," Cody said, skeptical.

Once outside, Cody noticed the wind had began to pick up. His hair constantly fluttered and slapped against his face. Looking over though he twisted his eyes, Bailey was making every effort to keep her hood and hair over her neck. "Something wrong?" Cody asked.

"I-I think that's enough fresh air for now," Bailey said. With the next gust however, she missed catching her hair. As it blew back, Cody saw two small wounds on her neck. Each was a small white circle with a tiny red center. Noticing that Cody had seen the marks on her neck, Bailey quickly threw her hood over her head and held it somewhat firmly, despite her weakened condition.

"Something wrong?" Cody repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Bailey said quickly.

"Where'd you get those marks?" Cody asked.

"What marks?"

"The ones on your neck," Cody said. He reached over and pulled Bailey's hair back to get a look. "Think it was a spider?" He narrowed his eyes, inspecting the wounds before releasing her hair.

"Maybe," Bailey answered quickly as she pulled away and went back inside. "Look," she said quickly. "I don't feel well, I'm going back to bed. Get the notes for me ok?"

"O-ok," Cody answered, stunned by Bailey's behavior. "If Ms. Tutwiler lets me back into class." He finished to himself. Bailey gave him one last look before disappearing into her room. The sight of her face burned into Cody's mind. It was like there was so much she wanted to tell him, but couldn't, as if some invisible force were stopping her. It was a look that played with Cody's mind and caused a huge knot to form in his stomach. The sinking feelings of worry spread through him as he slowly made his way back towards the classroom.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Cody returned to his classroom and waited outside for class to let out. A glance at his watch told him he wouldn't have much longer. Sighing, Cody sat down, although he wondered what would happen when Ms. Tutwiler finally talked to him, something else was currently dominating his mind…Bailey. Why had she acted so strangely, especially after he had noticed the wounds on her neck? Something wasn't right; Cody could feel it deep within him. His worry continued to tighten the knot that had been developing within him all morning.

_She's been acting funny ever since she met that Dracula,_ Cody thought to himself. _But it's not like he could have possibly done anything to her, I was with her the whole time. Maybe she really is just sick, I don't know…I just don't know._ _But I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure she gets better soon if she really is sick or something._ As Cody continued to think about Bailey, the more he became lost in his own world. Finally the sound of students rushing out of class snapped him back to reality.

Cody stood up and watched as the class filed out. His stomach grew into a new knot as he took a deep breath. He had never been in trouble with a teacher like this at school before. After another breath, Cody walked against the flow of traffic as he made his way into the classroom.

"Sit down Cody," Ms. Tutwiler said as she began erasing the chalkboard. Silently Cody complied. He sat down in one of the front row desks and watched as Ms. Tutwiler finished erasing the board before she turned to him. "Well, I guess all I can say is that I'm surprised with you Cody."

"I know," Cody muttered. The whole time he kept his eyes down.

Ms. Tutwiler looked at him. "Is something bothering you?"

Cody wanted to scream yes, but he knew he couldn't use Bailey as an excuse. Ms. Tutwiler would never understand how he felt about her, or the fact that he was really worried about her for something that he wasn't even sure was a threat. Ms. Tutwiler would simply tell him that he can't make assumptions he didn't know about, and that his thoughts were no excuse for disrupting the class. "Well, I…"

"Yea?"

"I'm just really tired," Cody lied. "W-w-with us stuck here like this, I just didn't sleep really well. So I was going to ask London to keep me awake."

Ms. Tutwiler gave him a scrutinizing look. "Well, you did look terribly tired earlier, and you never cause trouble…in class that is…so I'll let you off with a warning this time because I think we understand each other. Right?"

"Yes, Ms. Tutwiler," Cody replied.

"Ok, go get some sleep," Ms. Tutwiler said. "Mr. Moseby called Tipton headquarters and they should have some new propellers here in the next couple of days."

"Good, so we'll be on way soon then?" Cody said. "And yea, I won't disrupt class again. I promise."

"Ok," Ms. Tutwiler said. "Go take a nap."

"Will do," Cody finished with a forced smile before he got up and walked out. He went back to his room so he could go take a nap. Although he doubted he could possibly sleep soundly, he figured it would at least do him some good. As Cody walked over to his bed, his eyes couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Woody's comic book sitting open on their night stand. Cody's eyes twisted slightly at the picture the book was open to. The story's vampire was holding a young girl who appeared to be in a trance. Although Cody had no interest in the story, vampires at all for that matter, he couldn't resist taking another look at the book that had apparently kept him up all night through Woody's shrieks. The next picture showed the vampire biting her neck.

As he sat down, Cody's eyes then fell on the final picture. It showed a close up on the girl's neck…she had two small wounds just like Bailey's. For a few seconds, he just stared at the picture, focusing his attention on those puncture marks.

"Just out of curiosity," Cody said to himself as he reached into his backpack and pulled out his lab top. Cody didn't believe in vampires, but it couldn't hurt just to find out a little bit about them, could it? Cody pulled up an internet window and typed 'vampire' into the search bar. Sighing to himself, he clicked on the first link that popped up.

"_The vampire, also known as 'Nosforatu,' is a cunning creature that needs to feed on the blood of the living in order to sustain its own life. It has two sharp canine teeth and attacks the throats of its victims, leaving two small puncture wounds." _Cody read. He rolled his eyes again, but kept reading anyway. _"The power of a vampire lasts sunset to sunrise, the rest of the time, the creature sleeps within the earth it was buried in. They sometimes take the form of a wolf, but typically of bats. The only indisputable way to detect a vampire's presence is the creature will cast no reflection in a mirror. Vampires may repelled by wolfsbane, a plant native to central Europe, however the most effective weapon by far against a vampire is a crucifix. The only way to kill a vampire other than exposing it to the sun while it is active is to drive a stake through the heart of the corpse."_

"I'll log that one away," Cody said to himself, shuddering at the thought. "I can't believe I was beginning to fall for this trash, I must be A LOT more tired than I thought." With that, Cody shook his head and put the computer away. As he lay down, Cody saw the crucifix he had set down on his table the night before. With a quick chuckle, Cody rested his head against his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

As the day's final rays began to streak across the sky, Cody snapped awake suddenly to what seemed to be a wolf howling loudly in the distance. A look at the fading light that snuck through his porthole along with a low rumbling sound from his stomach told Cody that it was dinner time. After rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes and washing up, Cody headed for the top deck.

"Hey Cody," Zack said, drawing his brother's attention.

"Huh what?" Cody replied, turning to see his brother approach.

"Where you been all afternoon?" Zack asked. "We went to check out the town, and you could see this awesome castle in the distance in the mountains. Too bad you had to miss it."

"Yea, too bad," Cody said shortly. "I was taking a nap."

"And there was this one dude that worked at this inn," Zack continued. "He was telling us some vampire legends and even gave me this." Zack held out a small plant for Cody to look at. Cody remembered the plant instantly recognized it as wolfsbane.

"That's pretty cool," Cody said.

Zack made a face, "Although, it kinda freaked out London," Zack said. "I mean this plant did. She wouldn't go anywhere near it."

"It's got dirt on it," Cody said. "What'd you expect? It is London."

"True, very true," Zack replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly, Woody walked up to them. "We also found out that wolfs bane is used to get rid of vampires," Woody said. "Of course, I already knew that."

"Yea…" Cody replied as his twisted his eyes and made an "ook um right" face at Woody. "Let me guess, from your hard studying with your comic book about vampires, right?"

"Yea," Woody replied in a dull voice.

"I was just telling Cody how London refused to go near this stuff," Zack said.

"Yea," Woody agreed before his eyes grew wide. "Hey, you think she's a vampire? I mean wolfsbane does repel them."

Cody made a face. "If she's a vampire, how is it she can up during the day?" Cody said in a short voice.

"That's true…" Woody said, walking away.

Cody shook his head. He was also about to walk away when he turned his attention back to Zack. "Hey Zack, did Bailey join you guys at all?"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"No."

"Ok," Cody said. Next Cody looked Zack in the eye. "Something's not right with her. I mean she never misses class. Then when I went to see her earlier, she was acting very strange."

"Oh boy," Zack muttered. "Maybe she's, I don't know, sick?"

"I'm serious," Cody said. "There's something up with her."

"Ok Cody," Zack answered, rolling his eyes. He looked at the wolfsbane in his hand. "But you wanna see something funny, watch this." Zack then made a devious smile. "Hey London!"

"Yea?" London began, but she was cut off a second later by a wolf cry in the distance. "Master wakes," London muttered to herself. A glance at the horizon told her that it was night once again.

"What'd you say?" Cody asked, twisting his eyes, having obviously heard her.

"Uh…" London said with her normal clueless look. "I said 'Frosted Flakes' I just had a bowl of frosted flakes and it was good! I guess poor people can have something at least halfway decent every once in awhile."

"I know! Aren't those things awesome!?" Zack answered, drawing a look from Cody. "Oh, by the way London, what do you think of this flower?"

London's eyes widened at the wolfsbane as she quickly scurried back. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked the whole time.

"Ugh, what is going on here?" An all too familiar voice said. Zack, Cody and London all looked to Mr. Moseby walking towards them. Once look at his face also told the group that he was still in a very bad mood. "If it's not one thing…"

"Moseby!" London said. "How could you let them bring that filthy plant onboard?" She pointed at the wolfsbane in Zack's hands.

Mr. Moseby rolled his eyes, not sure of how to answer her.

"I want it on the plank immediately!" London said, drawing looks from the rest of them.

"Uh huh," Mr. Moseby said. "Well we don't have a plank on board, but it can be tossed overboard."

"That's all I ask," London said, putting her hand up as she walked away.

"Zack," Mr. Moseby said. "It's illegal to take plants from one place to another, so I want that off my ship before we leave port."

"Uh…ok," Zack said.

"Speaking of which," Cody said. "How long until we leave this port anyway?" Mr. Moseby however made a face that said not to push the topic. Cody decided to let the question die, because a new one soon popped into his mind. "Hey Mr. Moseby, you wouldn't happen to know if Bailey's feeling any better do you?"

"I didn't know something was wrong with her," Mr. Moseby said.

Zack sighed. "He thinks just because she missed one class that it's the end of the world for her."

"Here's the thing," Cody said. "I saw Bailey earlier, and she had two small marks on her neck. I know it sounds crazy, but I think they have something to do with her missing class."

"You're right," Zack said.

"I am?"

"Yea," Zack replied. "It is crazy. I mean come on Cody, aren't you supposed to be the smart twin?"

"I'll let my report card answer that one," Cody shot back. "But seriously, she was doing everything she could to hide them and they didn't look like spider bites."

"Ook," Zack said. "Well then, what do you think caused them?"

"Count Dracula," Mr. Moseby said. The twins both looked at him. "Nice to see you again."

"I have heard that one of your students isn't feeling very well, and had to miss their field trip today," Dracula said. "So I came by to inquire how she is feeling."

"She's been sick all day," Cody said.

"Young Cody," Dracula said. "It is an honor to see you again."

Since Dracula was being so polite to him, Cody with the way he was, couldn't help but return the favor, despite the opinion he had formed about Dracula the night before. "It's nice to see you again too. Thanks again for the help last night. Oh by the way, this is my twin brother, Zack."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Dracula said, bowing slightly at Zack. "I am Dracula."

Zack began to chuckle, but straightened up after a look from Mr. Moseby. "Nice to meet you dude."

Dracula just smiled. "Such enterprising youths, you must be very lucky to have the privilege of watching over them."

"Oh yea," Mr. Moseby replied, trying to be cordial. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

"But back to the topic at hand," Dracula said. "Please give Miss Bailey my regards for a speedy recovery."

"I'm actually feeling much better," A voice came from stairs nearby. Cody turned and saw Bailey walking up to them as if nothing had ever been wrong. "Count Dracula, I was hoping I'd get to see you again. If you're not too busy, do you mind helping me with something?" Cody's eyes shifted, but no one seemed to notice. She seemed so fickle earlier, but now it was like nothing was wrong.

"Anything I can do," Dracula said. "Gladly."

"Well I had this nightmare and I can't seem to get rid of it," Bailey said, drawing another look from Cody. Why wouldn't she tell him anything earlier? Now she was just going to go and tell Dracula everything that was bothering her, when she had just shoved Cody aside when he tried to help?

Dracula smiled. "I hope you haven't taken my stories too seriously," he said in regretful tone.

"Stories?" Zack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Dracula replied. "In my humble efforts to amuse your brother and Miss Bailey while I escorting them back to the harbor last night," Bailey giggled slightly at the "Miss" title Dracula had given her. "I was telling them some rather...intense tales of my country."

"Guess so," Zack said, satisfied with the answer.

"Bailey look," Cody said, drawing attention back to him. "Since you were feeling so tired and ill earlier, I think you should probably go back to your cabin now and get some sleep."

"Oh Cody," Bailey said. "You worry too much."

"You had better do as he advises," Dracula said. "Ailments can seem to disappear, before they return."

"He's right Bailey, especially if you ended up missing class," Mr. Moseby said. "Cody if you wouldn't mind making sure she gets back ok."

"Not at all," Cody replied as he began to walk Bailey back.

"Good night," Dracula said.

Cody and Bailey nodded as Cody began to walk her back. On their way towards the stairs Cody saw something that made him do a double take before he pinched himself to ensure that he was awake. One of the passengers was doing their makeup at a nearby table with the help of a small foldable mirror. Cody noticed that he could see Mr. Moseby and Zack talking to Dracula in the mirror, except there was one small problem. He could see Mr. Moseby's reflection, he could see Zack's reflection…he could not see Dracula's. Where Dracula should have been, was an empty space. "Uh Cody, I don't need help, but thanks," Bailey said when she noticed Cody was distracted by something. "I can take it from here."

"O-ok," Cody replied as he waved good night to her. "What..." Cody muttered as he took a couple more steps closer to the mirror The whole time he was shocked, almost refusing to believe his own eyes. Another look confirmed his it...sure enough, Dracula had no reflection. "He's a vampire?" Cody muttered breathlessly to himself. He looked over at Dracula again. "That's what's wrong with Bailey…Dracula! He's the one causing everything with her!" Anger began to fill Cody. No one would believe him though if Cody told them, and Dracula certainly was smooth enough to make Cody sound absolutely crazy if he tried to accuse Dracula of being a vampire. There had to be another way. With another look at the mirror, Cody got an idea…he found his proof.

"I'm gonna borrow this," Cody said quickly as he snatched the mirror of the table and shoved it in his pocket. Next he quickly ducked around some other passengers before heading back to Mr. Moseby, Zack, and Dracula. As Cody caught the remainder of the conversation, Cody could tell Dracula was preparing to leave.

"I apologize for my ill timed visit," Dracula said to Mr. Moseby. "Please give Miss Bailey my best regards, and my wishes for a speedy recovery."

"I will," Mr. Moseby replied. "It's so nice to see there's still people with class around this earth." Mr. Moseby's eyes momentarily danced over to Zack but quickly flashed back to center before anyone noticed. Dracula smiled at the compliment and nodded his thanks.

"Hey Count Dracula?" Cody asked as he walked up. "Can you help me with something real fast before you go?"

"Gladly," Dracula replied.

"I saw something before," Cody began. "And I don't know what to make of it, I was hoping you could tell me?" With that, he reached into his pocket, grabbed the mirror and opened it so the mirror faced Dracula.

Almost as quick as lightning, Dracula smashed the mirror, knocking it out of Cody's hand. A second later, the mirror smashed into a bunch of tiny shards as it hit the deck. Dracula's face quickly contorted with rage as anger at the boy filled him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at Cody as the boy looked at him innocently. The whole time however, the corner of Cody's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"My word," Mr. Moseby said, drawing Dracula's attention.

"I'm sorry for my behavior," Dracula said, trying to control his temper as he attempted to also excuse his manners. "I heavily dislike mirrors. I'm sure Cody can explain."

With another look of anger at Cody, Dracula began to walk down the gangplank. After he got two steps though, he stopped and turned back. He looked Cody right in the eye. Dracula's face lightened as he smiled. "You know," Dracula said in a voice that was seemingly full of praise for Cody, as if nothing had just happened. "For one who is so young and has not even lived a single lifetime...you are a wise one...young Cody."

* * *

**(A/N) The scene from the movie that the end of this chapter takes after was one of my favorites, so I kept it pretty similar…only with a Suite Life twist ;) Again, I don't own Dracula or Suite Life though. Please Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Mr. Moseby looked at Cody. "Cody, explain right now," he said in a sincere, very annoyed tone.

"It's Dracula!" Cody snapped, drawing a surprised look from Zack and Mr. Moseby. Cody would never talk to Mr. Moseby like that. "He's the one making Bailey sick."

"Oh right," Mr. Moseby said. "That is absolutely ridiculous."

"Is it?" Cody responded sarcastically. "When did she first get sick? Right after she met Dracula. Mr. Moseby look," Cody took a deep breath. He knew better than to just call Dracula a vampire right now. "He's doing something to her. We gotta leave this place."

"Oh," Mr. Moseby said. "Why don't you just have Zack's magical elves carry the ship to another port, because in case you've forgotten we have a broken rudder and a broken propeller!"

Cody was about to respond when he was cut off by Mr. Moseby's cell phone.

"What?" Mr. Moseby angrily answered his phone. "Oh Mr. Tipton…" A second later Mr. Moseby's attitude cleared right up as he tried to excuse himself to his boss. After getting a look from Zack and Cody, Mr. Moseby stormed off, the whole time he continued to apologize to Mr. Tipton.

Zack looked at Cody. "Dude, what's been up with you?"

"Dracula's making Bailey sick," Cody said. "Well not just making her sick, he's killing her. I can't believe I'm about to say this…" Cody took a deep breath. "Zack, Dracula is a vampire."

Zack smiled as he fought a chuckle. "A vampire?" he laughed. "I think the salt water's getting to you buddy."

Cody rolled his eyes before sternly looking at his brother.

Zack's smile faded off. "Oh you were serious. But Cody, I mean come on, a vampire?"

Cody looked at him. "You need proof? Look right there." He pointed at the shattered mirror on the deck. "Dracula smashed the mirror, and you know why?"

"No," Zack said. "But I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

Cody rolled his eyes again. "It's because he didn't want anyone else to see what I saw. When I was taking Bailey back to her cabin I saw something. I saw your reflection and Mr. Moseby's reflection, but guess who was missing…Dracula! He didn't have a reflection; it was just an empty space, like he wasn't there. That's how I know he's a vampire, he had no reflection."

"O…k…" Zack said. "Cody, are you sure about this?"

"He's right." Both Zack and Cody looked over to see Woody walking up before sitting down at a nearby table. "Vampires don't have reflections. Actually it's pretty much the only way to tell if someone's a vampire or not."

"Also Zack," Cody said. "Did you see the way he looked at me after I showed him the mirror? You could tell he was furious, because I found out his secret."

"Wait what? Who's secret?" Woody asked. His face constantly hopped from Zack to Cody, looking for an explanation. "Did you find a vampire?"

"Cody thinks Count Dracula is a vampire," Zack said sarcastically.

"I don't 'think,'" Cody snapped, making air quotes when he said "think." "I KNOW!" Cody thought for a second. "And I bet London is under his control."

"W-what?" Zack asked, his eyebrows twisting. "Buddy, you just totally lost me."

Cody sighed before taking a breath and continuing. "Listen, earlier when we heard that wolf howl, she said 'Master wakes,' and-"

"Dude she said 'Frosted Flakes!'" Zack said, cutting Cody off.

Cody rolled his eyes. "That was a cover up and looks like it worked 'cause you fell for it. But that aside, Woody, wolfs bane repels vampires, does it not?"

"Well," Woody said standing up and smiling. "Yes it does."

"There, see?" Cody said before Woody could continue. "What did London do when you showed her that piece of wolfs bane?"

"She freaked out," Zack said, looking thoughtful. "But still Cody-"

"LOOK ZACK!" Cody said, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I know Dracula's killing Bailey. I'm not going to let him get her! If no one here's going to help I'll just save her myself! So I'll ask you as my brother, are you going to help me or not?"

Zack looked at Cody for the next few seconds, not sure what to say. He just watched as Cody's breathing rate slowly became normal again, the whole time however, Cody's anger still radiating from his body. Zack didn't believe in vampires, and thought that Cody was too smart to think something like that could possibly exist. However, the look in his brother's face showed that Cody truly believed everything he said. Inside, Zack knew that Cody wasn't lying. "Ok buddy," Zack said, taking a breath. "I believe you. But what are we going to do?"

Cody ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. We just gotta protect Bailey from Dracula until we finally get out of this port. There are two ways we can get rid of him, but I don't know about either."

Zack looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Cody took a breath, answering before Woody could. "Well, we can either expose him to sunlight," Cody said. He swallowed as he thought about their other option. "Or…we can drive a stake through his heart."

"Drive a steak through his heart?" Zack said raising an eyebrow. "How can you drive a piece of meat into somebody?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Not 'steak'! A 'stake' it's a sharp wooden pole."

"Oh," Zack said.

Cody looked at Woody. "I think I have an idea," he said. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Woody, go get your comic book about vampires. Zack and I will meet you in our cabin shortly."

"What are we going to do?" Zack asked.

"We are going to check on Bailey and make sure she's still ok," Cody said. "We'll meet up with you after that." With that, Zack and Cody headed in one direction, Woody headed in the other.

High above the rest of the ship, a bat circled, watching the twins. As it watched them head in separate directions, the bat silently flew over to a promenade deck, where London was sitting, reading her latest fashion magazines. As it neared her, the bat's eyes glowed red. It squeaked a few times, calling its slave to her master. In a hypnotic trance, London set the magazine down and followed the bat to a secluded part of the ship, where it disappeared. In the bat's place was Dracula.

Through his glowing red eyes, Dracula relayed his message to his slave. Neither of their lips moved, as Dracula implanted his will into London's mind.

"_I want you to remove any measures those fools attempt to place against me in Bailey's room," _Dracula said. _"I do not want that boy to interfere with me again." _

"_Cody loves Bailey,"_ London answered._ "He will fight you in any way he can._"

"_He is of no concern to me,"_ Dracula said. _"I have destroyed all enemies to me throughout the centuries and he will be no different."_

"_Master,"_ London said. _"Woody, the one with the curly mop for hair is his roommate. Their cabin is located a few decks above mine and Bailey's." _

Dracula looked at her as his plan formulated. _"Go now, you are to inform me of all developments immediately. Am I understood?"_

"_Yes Master,"_ London replied.

"_I shall meet with you shortly at your quarters,"_ Dracula said. With that, Dracula disappeared and in his place was once again a large gray bat. The bat flew over the side of the ship and towards the porthole that served as Cody and Woody's window. A second later, the bat faded to mist and seeped into the room through the slightly open porthole. Once it was entirely inside, the mist reformed into Dracula's figure. With glowing red eyes, he watched the door, waiting.

Dracula didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, Woody walked in. Almost instantly upon entering the room, Woody's eyes met Dracula's. In the dark room, all Woody could see were two gleaming, evil red eyes staring at him.

Woody's eyes became blank and his mouth dropped as he quickly fell under Dracula's power. Like with London, Woody's feeble mind was no match for the overpowering hypnotic waves emitting from Dracula's eyes.

"_You are now my slave, come here." _Dracula said, raising his hand as to beckon Woody closer. In a trance Woody obeyed, closing the door behind him. _"You shall serve me with full loyalty. I am your master now."_

"_Yes Master,"_ Woody said. Like London, his voice was also a dull monotone.

"_You desire blood. You require it to sustain your own existence." _Dracula said, imprinting the thoughts into Woody's mind. _"In return for faithful service, I shall see that you get blood and lives. Not human lives, but small ones, flies…spiders…rats."_ With that Dracula waved his hand and a red mist formed. Within the mist Woody could see thousands of rats, bugs, and spiders. His eyes grew wide. He began to inch towards the mist, hungry for the life that each creature held._ "Their blood is their life. Your reward for unwavering loyalty and faithful service shall be blood."_

"_I shall be loyal to you master,"_ Woody said. _"You will keep your promise, right master?"_

"_All these I shall give you," _Dracula said. _"If you obey me."_

"_Anything master," _Woody replied, his desire for the creature's life shown through in his voice. With that Dracula waved his hand again, causing the mist and all it contained to vanish. _"I will be loyal to you."_

"_You are to eliminate young Cody," _Dracula commanded.

"_Yes Master,"_ Woody repeated.

* * *

"Cody, I'm fine," Bailey said when she greeted him and Zack at her cabin door. "Please stop worrying."

"Bailey look," Cody said, trying to find the right words. "You gotta listen to me. You are in great danger."

"From what?" Bailey asked.

Cody took a breath. "From Dracula. He's killing you. I know it sounds crazy, but please, just hear me out. When did your symptom's start? They day we got here. That wasn't a dream you told us about earlier. It was Dracula. He's a vampire."

Bailey covered her mouth as she started laughing. She looked at the horrified look on Cody's face and straightened up. She still smiled though as she fought the remaining chuckles down. "Cody, I've heard some tall tales, but that's the biggest whopper this side of Kansas. I was just a little tired earlier. I can tell about people. Dracula won't hurt me."

"Bailey, please," Cody said.

"I trust him," Bailey said, cutting Cody off. "He's no danger to me. In fact, he's helped me. Before I talked to him, I couldn't get that dream off my mind, but now-"

"BAILEY!" Cody snapped. "It wasn't a dream! That was him biting you! That's where those two marks on your neck came from."

Zack had been quiet throughout the whole thing, but at the mention of the marks on Bailey's neck, his attention picked up. Looking over, he could see two small marks on her neck. Although Bailey's hair covered them, the marks were still somewhat visible.

"Cody, you've had a long day," Bailey said. "Just relax a little. I really appreciate you worrying about me, but I'm a big girl." A second later, she yawned. "Look, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"It's Saturday," Cody muttered. "We don't have class."

"Oh," Bailey replied. "Well then I'll see you on deck. Good night Cody." Before he could answer, Bailey shut the door.

Cody looked at Zack who shook his head. With that the two boys headed back for Cody's cabin.

Soon after the two boys left, Dracula appeared in the hallway, followed soon by London. His eyes glowed red as he commanded his slave to open the door for him and then after to guard it. His eyes glowed as he continued to approach Bailey.

Slowly inching closer to the young girl, once again Dracula's fangs met her neck. He drained her young blood as he provided himself with more sustenance. Once again, he didn't finish her off however, he still needed her alive for the time being.

"Wake Bailey," Dracula commanded.

Slowly Bailey stirred as she opened her eyes half way. "H-hello?" Bailey asked weakly.

"You shall now receive the gift of life," Dracula said. "You shall live through the centuries as I have."

"W-what?" Bailey began but a second later, her tired brown eyes met Dracula's hypnotic ones.

"The blood is life," Dracula said, drawing Bailey's eyes to his own as he hypnotically commanded her to sit up. "I shall give you life." Bailey stared in a trance-like state as Dracula held out his arm. He undid his wrist cuff and rolled his sleeve back. He then brought his wrist up to his mouth and drew a line in his pale skin with his fang.

Bailey continued to watch, silent the whole time.

"Drink," Dracula commanded. He held his wrist out for Bailey. Slowly inching forward, Bailey placed her hands on Dracula's arm. Her face moved forward as her lips neared the open vein in Dracula's arm. "That's it young one. Have blood, and you shall have life." Dracula's glowing red eyes coerced Bailey further.

Finally Bailey's warm lips met Dracula's cool skin. She drank Dracula's blood out of his vein. The whole time, Bailey was powerless to stop herself, as if she no longer had control of her body, mind or will. Finally she looked up at Dracula.

"Very good young one," Dracula said. "Now rest."

Upon being released from Dracula's power, Bailey fell on her pillow and into a deep sleep. As she slept, she was powerless to stop the changes going on within her as Dracula's blood merged with her own. His blood filled the space left by the blood he had taken. Slowly Dracula's influence took hold within Bailey, mingling with her very essence. Unknown to her, she would now become a living version of Dracula…a being of the night, obsessed with the idea that she would need the blood of others to maintain her own life.

Dracula smiled to himself as he let the young girl sleep. She was his now, and soon there would be nothing Cody could do to stop him…

* * *

**(A/N) A line from the movie embedded in this chapter was my inspiration for the title of one of my other stories. Can you find it? ****Please read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Dracula disappeared and in his place once again was a bat. The bat smiled to itself as it floated out through Bailey's porthole and up several decks to Woody and Cody's cabin. Floating by the porthole, the bat's eyes began to glow red, calling to its slave.

"Yes Master?" Woody asked, walking towards the porthole in a trance-like state.

"_You are to go to Bailey's cabin immediately,"_ Dracula commanded. _"I have need for you there. Your other task shall be completed tomorrow night."_

"_But Master, Cody and his brother are-"_ Woody began.

"_Do it!"_ Dracula commanded in a voice that showed he was obviously angry at the fact that he had to repeat himself.

Woody took several steps back, fear showing in his eyes. _"Yes Master,"_ Woody replied. _"What would you like me to do?"_

"_You are to guard her,"_ Dracula commanded. _"London will assist you. No one is to get into her room tonight. Obey."_

"_Yes Master,"_ Woody repeated. With that, he walked out of his cabin and headed for Bailey's cabin.

Once its slave had left the room, the bat turned around and floated back towards land to sleep again until the next night.

* * *

"I wonder why Woody wasn't there last night," Cody muttered to Zack as he took a drink of his smoothie.

"Got me," Zack shrugged. "Dude, Bailey seems fine, why are you so worried?"

Cody made a face. "Didn't you see the marks on her neck?" Zack nodded. "Those were from Dracula."

"If you say so," Zack replied, taking a drink of his own smoothie.

"Hey guys." Cody and Zack looked to see Woody walking up to them. He had a smoothie of his own which he took a huge slurp of before sitting down, drawing a look from each of the twins.

"Where were you last night?" Cody asked, shrugging off what Woody just did. "I thought you were going to our cabin to help us out."

"Oh sorry," Woody replied. "I got side-tracked, I had to take care of something else." Suddenly, Woody's eyes saw a spider crawling along on the ground near one of the table legs. His eyes widened into a hypnotized-like state.

"Right," Cody muttered, shaking his head. The next thing he knew, Woody was reaching under the table for something that he quickly shoved into his mouth. Another look told Cody that Woody had just eaten a spider. He could see one of the spider's legs frantically waving about outside of Woody's mouth. Cody's face contorted. "Dude! That's gross!"

"What?" Woody asked innocently, unaware that one of the spider's legs was still outside his mouth.

"You just ate a spider!" Cody said.

"Cool!" Zack said, his eyes brightening up.

"No I didn't," Woody replied.

"I can see its leg sticking out of your mouth," Cody replied in a disgusted tone, shaking his head.

"Oh," Woody replied, moving his mouth to draw the spider's leg in. Cody closed his eyes, his face contorting again like he wanted to puke.

"Dude, can you do that again?" Zack asked. "That was awesome!" Cody just shook his head again and walked away.

"Cody?"

"Huh?" Cody turned around to see Bailey walking up to him. "Oh, hey Bailey. Feeling better?"

Bailey smiled, shaking her head. "Are you still worrying about me? Cody, I'm fine, I feel much better. In fact I've never felt so alive."

Cody looked at her, unsure of what exactly to say. "G-glad to hear it Bailey," Cody said, although inside he knew the truth. Bailey was still in grave danger and he hadn't figured out exactly what he could do about it.

"Looks like some storms out there," Bailey said as she walked by Cody to the railing.

"What?" Cody asked.

"See," Bailey said, pointing out over the ocean. "Looks like some big ones." Looking out towards the open ocean, Bailey and Cody could both see a bunch of dark clouds and what looked to be heavy rain. Looking down, Cody noticed that the waves that had been hitting the ship were a rather decent size. He had just been on the ship so long, that he never felt the waves hit it anymore. "I saw Mr. Moseby earlier, and he said that the storms are gonna delay the new parts even longer."

Cody looked up, a shocked look falling over his eyes. "W-what?" he stammered, not believing his ears.

"Yea," Bailey continued. "The freighter bringing them won't be able to get through the storms, so it has to wait until it clears up. It's great though, we get to spend more time here."

"Real great…" Cody muttered, shaking his head. "Bailey, are you sure about that?"

Suddenly, Mr. Moseby's voice came over the loud speaker. "Attention guests and students, due to uncontrollable circumstances, we will be delayed at this port until further notice. But on the Brightside you get to enjoy the beautiful country side all the longer. Enjoy your stay."

Cody made an "ook" face. "Well, I guess that answers that," Cody said.

"Told you," Bailey said. "But still, I'm so glad we get to spend more time here, and I might get to see Dracula again."

"No!" Cody snapped.

Bailey looked at Cody with a surprised face. "Cody, are you still going on about this vampire stuff?" Bailey asked, chuckling a little.

Cody looked down, unsure of what to say. "L-look, Bailey," Cody said, bring his eyes back up. He just stared into hers for a few seconds. "B-Bailey, I-I r-r-really care about you, a lot," Cody finally stammered out, stumbling the whole time. "I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Thanks," Bailey said. "But nothing's going to happen to me. Like I said, appreciate it though." With that, she gave Cody a hug and walked away. As she pulled away, the wind blew Bailey's hair back. Cody noticed that the marks on her neck appeared much fresher, as if they were brand new. He just stared, breathless, watching Bailey walk away before she disappeared through a nearby door.

* * *

As the day wore on, Cody sat at a table on the sky deck, just staring out over the ocean. Now that they were stuck at their current spot, it appeared that escaping Dracula was no longer an option. Cody knew he had to think of something before it was too late, and also knew that if he didn't come up with something, Bailey was a goner. Cody shook his head, muttering to himself. The situation just seemed completely hopeless.

After awhile, Cody pulled his lab top out of his backpack and did some more research on vampires. "I can't believe I gotta actually do this," Cody muttered. "But maybe I can figure out some way to save Bailey."

Eventually the last rays of the day's sun began to sink below the horizon, indicating that it was night once again. In the distance, Cody could hear what seemed to be a wolf howling. Something else that Cody noticed was, now that it was almost night time, Bailey seemed to act like she had been injected with pure energy. When Cody tried to talk to her again, Bailey just brushed him off and returned to her cabin. Woody also decided to go back to his own cabin. Before either Cody or Zack could ask him what the rush was, Woody was also gone.

"What's gotten into him?" Cody asked Zack as the twins finished up their own dinners.

"Don't know," Zack said. "Hey Codes, I gotta make a quick stop on the way back. I'll meet you guys in a few."

"Fine," Cody muttered rolling his eyes.

"Hey what can I say?" Zack said. "Those double cheese bean burritos go right through me."

Cody's face contorted. "Ok eww. Didn't need to know that." With that he shook his head and headed for his cabin. He opened the door and flipped on the light. Woody was sitting on his bed staring at Cody as he walked in. "Dude," Cody said, twisting his eyes. "You ok?"

"Fine," Woody replied. "Why'd you ask?"

Cody shook his head. "Never mind. Now that we're stuck here, I gotta figure out a way to stop Dracula."

Woody glared at Cody. "Do you really think you can outsmart the Master of Darkness?" Woody asked in a dark tone.

Cody looked at Woody, somewhat taken aback by the tone Woody had used. "O-ok," Cody said in an unsure tone. "You got any better ideas?" Something didn't feel right, especially with the way Woody had been acting all day. Walking forward, Cody sat down on his bed and pulled out his lab top. _What's gotten into him?_ Cody asked himself again. Then he answered himself. _Woody does get like this sometimes, I hope he goes and finds something gross to do or something so I can figure out how to save Bailey._

"Like ideas can do anything to stop that which has already happened," Woody said as he stood up and faced Cody. Slowly and steadily, Woody began to walk towards Cody. He moved as if he was in a trance-like state, the only thing in his mind was carrying out his master's wishes that he kill the unsuspecting boy sitting on the opposite bed.

"Even if we could get out of this port," Cody muttered. Do to his level of concentration, he was completely unaware of what Woody just said. "I think Dracula might try to follow us. Our only real options are to get Dracula into the sunlight or drive a stake through his heart." Cody continued to type more searches into his lab top, the whole time though, he was completely unaware of the danger he was in.

Woody glared at Cody, loyalty to his master overpowering him. "You can't save her, boy!" Woody snapped in a loud tone. "In fact soon, you won't even be able to save yourself."

"Dude, what's your problem?" Cody asked, looking over and saw Woody heading straight for him. Cody's eyes began to widen at the look in Woody's eyes, which quickly began to frighten him. Each eye was fixed directly on him and seemed to stare straight at his neck. Woody gaze never broke contact with his target. The whole time, his unwavering eyes didn't blink or seem to even show the slightest sign of being human.

Slowly, Cody began to back up, trying to put more space between him and Woody. The whole time, more and more fear slowly crept into Cody, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up and his breathing to deepen. "What are you doing?" Cody asked in a confused and scared voice. His pace backward began to increase. "Stay away from me!"

"You know too much to live," Woody said, closing the gap between him and Cody. His outstretched hand was on a direct path for Cody's neck. Woody's fingers shook slightly, his hands longing to finally reach their frightened target and destroy it.

* * *

"That's better," Zack said with a smile as he turned down the hallway towards Cody's cabin.

"Hey Zack," A voice said behind him. Turning around, Zack saw Bailey leaning against one of the walls. She had a small smile and seemed to stare right at him.

"Hey Bailey," Zack said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Bailey said as she began to walk closer to him. She flung her hair back, drawing a second look from Zack. "Just enjoying the night. I really love it. It's the best time I think."

"That's cool," Zack replied, unsure of what to actually say.

"Your poor brother is afraid of it," Bailey said. "I simply don't understand him…poor, poor Cody. But you…" Bailey continued to approach Zack, who began to slowly back up, taken aback by Bailey's behavior. "You are the sensible one…you like adventure…"

"Uh, yea I do," Zack said with a smile. "What can I say? It's who I am?"

"Come here and I'll tell you," Bailey gave Zack a flirtatious, almost hypnotic stare. Before Zack even knew what was happening he began to walk towards Bailey. "It's who you are…the dangerous one…the one who seeks out the thrills. The perfect match for someone like me."

"Uh Bailey," Zack began, once again starting to back up. _Cody's the one who likes her. What am I supposed to do?_

"Don't deny it Zack…" Bailey said, sliding her arm around Zack's shoulders. She inched closer to his face, closing her eyes halfway. "I know you want me. And I want you…" Bailey's other hand reached up and slowly began to slide down Zack's cheek.

With wide eyes, Zack quickly twisted out of Bailey's arm. "Bailey look-" Zack began but was cut off by a wolf howl in the distance that drew both his and Bailey's attention.

"Listen to them," Bailey said, ignoring him. She motioned towards the porthole at the other end of the hallway. "Children of the night…what music they make." She looked at Zack again with hungry eyes. "Why fight it Zack? You too are a child of the night…embrace it…embrace the night. Let me prove it to you." Once again, she began making another advance. Zack backed up until he was against the hallway wall. Bailey reached up and put her hands on either side of Zack's face.

"Bailey, what are you doing?" Zack asked, fear rising within him. Bailey never acted like this!

For a second, Bailey just stared into Zack's eyes. "Zack," Bailey said in a slow voice as she continued staring into his eyes. "Let me kiss you." She began moving her lips closer to him. Bailey's lips then began to slide back; hiding behind them were two gleaming, sharp white fangs, ready to pierce Zack's neck…

* * *

Cody looked up again and was once again startled by the look in Woody's eyes. Each of Woody's eyes was like an empty hole filled with nothing but hunger and madness…almost like he was under a spell. _Under a spell?_ Cody thought to himself._ That's it! Dracula must have gotten to Woody and sent him after me. That's why he's acting like this!_ Although Cody knew the answer to why Woody was trying to attack him, it brought little comfort. "Stay away! Leave me alone!" Cody said, his voice now showing true fear. His pleas were to no avail however as his would be assassin continued to draw closer. Cody continued to back up until he was against his bed's headrest. Sweat slowing began to creep down Cody's face. Fear was his prominent emotion as it surged throughout his whole body.

"Don't worry," Woody said as his hand moved closer and closer to Cody's throat. "This won't hurt…much…"

Cody pushed himself up against the wall as more sweat dripped down his face. "Did your master send you after me?" Cody asked through his deepening breaths. Cody looked around desperately trying to find some way to escape, or something he could use to stop Woody from trying to kill him. Cody soon learned however that he was cornered. There was no escape…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took a little while, I was out of town the last two weeks.** **Hope it was worth the wait.**

**Chapter 7:**

Cody pushed himself against the wall, even though he knew there was no more room for him to retreat. There had to be something he could do…Bailey's life counted on him. He wouldn't let her down; he would save her, somehow. He knew for her sake he had to make it out of this situation alive…he just had no idea how he could do it.

Woody's smile grew as his looks of madness and hunger intensified.

Cody wanted to scream, but he couldn't muster up the air to do so due to the fear surging within him. He desperately looked around again, looking for something that would help him. A second later, Cody's eyes fell on a small piece of metal poking out from under one of his books on his nightstand. _My crucifix! _Cody thought to himself. _That should stop him! _Just as Woody's hand came within inches of grasping Cody's throat, Cody reached over and grabbed the crucifix. He held it up right in front of Woody, just inches from his face.

Woody's eyes grew wide and he immediately backed off. "AHH!" Woody yelled. "PUT THAT THING AWAY!"

Cody was silent as he advanced now. He held the crucifix up right in Woody's face. Woody tried covering his eyes but Cody shoved the crucifix against his arm, causing Woody to yell out in pain as the crucifix burned its shape into his flesh. Woody yelled in pain as he lost his balance and tumbled back into a bookshelf, knocking it over. Several books fell on Woody's head, knocking him out.

Cody just stood there for a few seconds, as he took a few deep breaths, taking in everything that had happened. Not only was Dracula threatening Bailey's life, but now he was controlling Cody's friends to try to get to him. Cody thought about this for a second as a new feeling of fear began to fill him. _When Dracula figures out I'm still alive, Zack will probably be his next target! Or he'll try to finally finish off Bailey or…_ Several thoughts about what Dracula could do to his friends constantly flew threw Cody's mind and anger quickly began to fill him. "That's it," Cody said. "No more playing around, I'm taking the fight to him. First I gotta find Zack though and make sure he's ok." A moment later, Cody shoved the crucifix into his pocket and hurried out of his cabin.

At the other end of the hall, outside the ship, a large gray bat with gleaming red eyes was attempting to hypnotically contact Woody. After several tries, the effort proved useless so the bat flew to the port hole that separated it from the ship's interior. Through the glass however, it saw a boy with blond hair quickly exit his cabin…it was his slave's target. Judging by the sight ahead of it, the bat concluded that its slave had failed it so it telepathically opened the porthole and flew forward.

Suddenly Cody felt the night air rush through the hallway, blowing his hair over his face. As Cody spun around, he heard a cold, evil voice over the wind that now filled the hall. "Young Cody!" The voice said.

Looking over, Cody saw a man with short black hair that was slicked back to reveal a widow's peak at the top of his pale forehead and two dark eyes that were gleaming with fury standing at the other end of the hallway. It was Dracula. Cody stood still as Dracula took several steps towards him. "Now that you have learned what you have learned," Dracula spat maliciously at Cody as he approached. "It would be wise for you to leave this country." Dracula stopped several feet away and stared at Cody. The boy returned the gaze with one that was filled with anger.

Cody glared at Dracula as he attempted to control his anger. "I'm guessing that option is open now because I already stopped your slave from killing me?" Cody said as he continued to hold Dracula's gaze. "But no thanks, I think I'll stay here and protect my friends from you." He continued to stare at Dracula as thoughts of Bailey flashed through his mind. He would protect her from Dracula, no matter what it took. He wasn't going to let Dracula have his way with her, not if he could help it.

Dracula smiled smugly as if he knew that Cody was thinking about Bailey. "You are too late," Dracula said as he took another few steps towards Cody. "My blood now flows through her veins. She will live throughout the centuries to come, as I have lived."

Cody looked at Dracula, trying his best to hide the new fear that rose within him. Bailey was just like Dracula now…a living vampire. Cody knew that if he didn't save her in time, Bailey would never be the same again. If that happened, the only way to save her soul would be to put it to rest by destroying her as a vampire. Along with this new fear for Bailey's welfare, wave after wave of anger rushed through Cody. The two feelings swelled within him until he felt like he was about to explode. He would get revenge on Dracula for what he did to her, if it was the last thing Cody ever did.

Cody's hands shook with rage at his sides. "Let me make this clear," Cody said through gritted teeth. "I will save her! And even if you do escape me, I know how to save her soul! You've lost!"

Dracula's face grew dark. "If she dies by day," Dracula snapped. "But I shall see that she dies by night."

Cody's glare was unmoving as his temper began to boil over. "Bailey's not going to die, period, because I'm going to stop you!" Cody said as he took a step forward. His heart was raging in his chest as he tightly clenched his fists. "I'll go to that ruined, crumbling, messed up pile of stones you call a castle and find the coffin with your disgusting, rotting corpse in it. And then when I find your box I'll finally get rid of you forever when I DRIVE A NICE, SHARP STAKE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR HEART!" Cody's eyes made sure that Dracula got the full message. The whole time Cody's breaths sped up as rage surged through him like an electric current that energized his whole body.

Dracula looked at Cody as fury filled him as well. "Come here!" Dracula commanded in a furious tone as his blazing eyes glowed red. His raised his hand to hypnotize Cody so the boy would approach him. Then Dracula would destroy Cody, once and for all.

Cody felt Dracula's powers probing into his mind, beckoning him forward. Cody's eyes widened into a trance-like state as Dracula's hypnotic waves began to enclose Cody's mind with their goal to fully ensnare Cody in their power. Cody felt like he was losing control of his mind and body. His foot began to take a slow, hypnotized step towards Dracula. Unlike London and Woody however, Cody's mind was much stronger and focused. Using all the will he could, Cody fought to resist.

"Come here!" Dracula repeated, slightly surprised that Cody was resisting him, and was not yet fully under his power. Dracula pulled his hand in. His eyes glowed brighter, as he concentrated harder. He figured the boy couldn't resist him much longer and that Cody would soon be completely under his power.

Cody's mind strained. He knew that if he gave in, he was dead. He knew that Bailey would die too. Unlike him though, Bailey would be doomed to live forever in torment, craving blood, and stalking the living. All would be lost. Cody knew with what rode on his shoulders; he had to keep fighting. He fought to resist Dracula's power, but despite his effort, his mind still felt like it was slipping. His body obeyed Dracula's orders and once again acted against Cody's weakening will. Slowly but surely, Cody took a few more hypnotized steps forward towards his soon to be master. Cody fought harder and harder, but it still wasn't enough. His control continued to slip away and he continued to fall further under Dracula's power. He felt like he was being remote controlled and now had very little if any command left over his own mind and body.

_I can't give in, _Cody said to himself as an image of Bailey flashed through what remained of his mind. _I can't let him win. Bailey's counting on me…everyone is and I won't let them down! _Straining, Cody continued to resist the best he could. Finally, Cody's effort paid off as he broke Dracula's grip on him. Once again, Cody was his own master. Able to control his mind and body again, Cody backed up a few steps and looked at Dracula again.

Surprised that Cody's mind had beaten him, Dracula lowered his hand. "Your will is strong, young Cody." Dracula said in a slightly quiet voice. "No matter, I shall come to you." He began to walk forward but stopped as he saw Cody's hand dive in one of Cody's pockets. Dracula smiled at this. "Your brother's wolfs bane?" Dracula sneered.

Cody smiled also as his fingers enclosed around the crucifix in his pocket. "It's more effective than wolfs bane, Count."

"Ha indeed!" Dracula said as he quickly advanced to attack Cody.

Cody continued to smile as he calmly brought his hand out of his pocket and held the crucifix up right in front of Dracula.

Dracula's eyes widened at the sight of the crucifix. He growled loudly as he quickly flung his cape over his eyes to shield them from the sight of it. At the same time he turned around and hurried in the other direction before transforming into a bat and quickly fleeing out through the open porthole.

Cody stood still for a few seconds before putting the crucifix back in his pocket and hurrying off to find Zack.

* * *

"B-Bailey!" Zack said. He could feel Bailey's fingers tighten around his face, holding it in place with a surprisingly strong grip. He tried to move his neck but Bailey's grip held fast. "Since when are you so strong?" He tried to pull Bailey's hands off but the effort was useless. Zack eyes widened as he saw Bailey's mouth move closer and closer to his neck until finally he felt her breath on his skin. Sweat also began to form on his forehead.

"Don't resist Zack," Bailey said, briefly glancing up and blinking in a seductive manner. "It's futile," she finished as she reached up with one of her fingers and brushed Zack's bangs to the side with her fingertip. Then with a quick smile, Bailey leaned towards Zack's neck. Her teeth were just millimeters from his skin now.

"ZACK!" A voice said suddenly, diverting both Bailey and Zack's attention.

Bailey screamed as a crucifix filled her field of vision. She fell back in shock against the wall and quickly began to scurry back. Looking up, she saw Cody who once again shoved the crucifix in her face, resulting in another scream. Tears of fear filled her eyes as they began to glisten. "Cody! Please put that away!" Bailey said as she covered her eyes. "You were right! It was Dracula! You were right!"

"What'd he do?" Cody asked in a commanding tone. Although he knew holding the crucifix up was needed, inside it was tearing him apart to be torturing Bailey like this. But Cody also knew that despite the fact that Bailey was now a vampire, since she was still alive, her human personality that he loved so much, was not be completely gone…at least not yet. Cody also knew that in order for him to get to Bailey's true personality, he would have to use the crucifix to temporarily relieve her of the vampire traits Dracula's blood had implanted within her.

"H-he made me drink his blood…" Bailey said through her tears. "Just please, put the cross away! I-I can't look at it after what he did!" She continued to cry.

"Hey Cod-" Zack began, but stopped as he continued to watch the scene in front of him.

Seeing how Bailey was acting, and the pain and anguish she was in, Cody reasoned that crucifix must have finally temporarily relieved her of the vampire curse flowing within her. "Bailey!" Cody said as he put the crucifix away and hugged her. It hurt him to see Bailey in this state. It was the worse pain he could have ever felt. It was worse than any pain he could have ever imagined. His eyes began to tear up too as he comforted Bailey. "It's going to be ok. I'll save you from him. I'm not going to let him kill you. You're going to live. We'll get through this. I promise."

Instead of comforting her, Cody's words made Bailey cry harder. "Cody, it's over," Bailey said. "Look at me. Look what I am…everything…my life…it's done."

"Don't say that Bailey!" Cody said, straightening Bailey up and looking her in the eye. He reached over and attempted to dry her tears, ignoring his own river of anguish that fell from his eyes. "You're not going to die. I'll save you." He hugged Bailey close. "I love you Bailey, and I promise I will save you!"

"There's nothing you can do," Bailey said, wiping her eyes. "Please Cody. He has weapons you could only dream of. Please don't risk your life for me. "

"But Bailey-"

"Cody please, don't do it, please," Bailey said. "I don't want you to die because of me. Please just go." With that, Bailey got up, wiped her eyes and walked back to her cabin. Cody tried to follow, but she quickly shut and locked her door. Cody then knocked on her door, but Bailey refused to acknowledge him. Finally Cody slammed his fist against her door and slid down it, crying. "Bailey, please…" Cody said to himself through his tears. His hair fell over his eyes as his body shook with a combination of anger, fear, and grief. He was worried sick about Bailey. If he didn't act soon, she was going to die and be cursed for eternity.

Zack, who had been silent this whole time, finally reached down and put his arms around his grieving brother's shoulders. "We'll figure it out Codes," Zack said. "Don't worry, we'll beat him." With that, Zack helped Cody up and led him back to Cody's cabin so the two could strategize. Before they left however, Cody made sure to have Zack leave his wolfs bane in Bailey's cabin. In order for them to accomplish this, Cody hid while Zack pretended to have another reason to bug Bailey again.

"Cody what happened in here?" Zack asked when the twins arrived in Cody's cabin and he saw the results of Cody's confrontation with Woody.

Cody shook his head. "Dracula is controlling Woody," Cody said in a disgusted tone. "He didn't turn Woody into a vampire, but he is still controlling Woody's mind with his powers. He sent Woody to try to kill me, but luckily I had this." Cody held up the crucifix in his hand so Zack could see it.

"Wait, wait, wait," Zack said, putting his hands up. "Woody tried to kill you?"

Cody nodded. "Yes, he's under Dracula's power."

"So how did that help?" Zack asked, motioning at the crucifix. "I mean, I saw you use it to stop Bailey from…doing whatever to me."

"Biting you and drinking your blood," Cody interjected.

"Yea, that," Zack said. "Thanks for that by the way. But still, what exactly did it do?"

"A crucifix is the most effective weapon you can use against a vampire," Cody said, holding the crucifix up again. "Or a vampire's slaves. See?" He set the crucifix down on his nightstand, walked over to Woody, and held up Woody's limp arm. Zack's eyes widened when he saw the imprint on Woody's arm.

"Whoa," Zack said, holding his head. "But if Dracula's trying to get Bailey, why's he going after you?"

"Because Dracula knows that I know he's a vampire, and that I know he's the one causing everything." Cody said. "He's probably trying to kill me so I can't interfere with his plans."

"Then why didn't he just come after you himself?" Zack asked, still confused and overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"He probably thought I wouldn't see it coming from one of my friends…and he was right. That was a close one." Cody said before taking a deep breath and continuing. "But then, when he saw I had escaped, he did come after me himself."

Zack's jaw dropped. "W-what? Are you serious?"

Cody nodded.

"Cody, aren't you scared?" Zack asked as he began to pace back and forth. "You got some crazy, undead guy trying to kill you!"

"I know I should be scared," Cody said. "But I'm really worried about Bailey. I have to save her…somehow. It just seems so hopeless right now."

"Well you said you know how to get rid of Dracula," Zack said.

Cody shook his head. "Zack, it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

Cody looked at his brother. "First off, Dracula is way too smart for us to trick him to get into the sunlight. Second, do you really think you or I for that matter could drive a stake into someone?"

Zack sighed. "That's true."

* * *

** The part in this chapter between Cody and Dracula is pretty close to my absolute FAVORITE part in the movie (so I kept it similar, the part from a few chapters ago was my second favorite part of the movie ;). Don't own Dracula or Suite Life. ****Please Read and Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

As the night wore on, Cody figured that Woody had recovered from the blows to his head and was now sleeping. Since Woody had been knocked out, Cody also reasoned that his connection to Dracula was temporarily severed, so he and Zack continued to discuss what they were going to do. Cody also took the time to inform Zack about everything he knew about vampires.

Soon, Zack began to feel drowsy, as did Cody. Both Cody and Zack decided they would take turns sleeping so the other could be on alert. "Good night Zack," Cody said to his twin as Zack began to drift off.

Meanwhile, near another part of the ship, the bat that fled earlier had returned to claim its victim forever. It flew through the foggy night air directly for Bailey's porthole. As it neared however, it sensed the presence of the wolfs bane Zack had placed there. The bat decided to wake its slave to deal with the nuisance.

"_London!"_ The bat said with gleaming red eyes. _"Wake, I have need of your service."_

London yawned as she rubbed her eyes. _"Yes Master?"_ She replied.

"_There is wolfs bane near Bailey's bed," _The bat continued. _"Remove it immediately."_

"_Ugh! I am NOT touching that stuff!" _London said, disgusted by her master's command.

The bat's furious red eyes glowed bright as it sent powerful hypnotic waves into its slave's mind. _"DO IT! NOW! Worthless retch!"_

"_Yes M-Master,"_ London said. She walked over to Bailey's bed and picked up the wolfs bane Zack had hidden there. She had known she was close to it when she felt completely overwhelmed by it. With a face of pure agony, London picked up the wolfs bane and threw it out through the porthole.

A moment later, the bat floated into the cabin before disappearing. In its place was Dracula. He looked at his slave with a face of pure malice, causing London to scurry back and trip over herself. Finally he looked at Bailey again. "Bailey, awake," Dracula said softly as his eyes turned red once more. "It is time for me to take you home." Dracula motioned his hand over Bailey, rousing her in a hypnotic trance. "Go to the harbor deck. I shall meet you there." With that, Bailey got out of bed and walked out of her cabin towards the gangplank.

* * *

Sleep and fatigue began to fill Cody as he felt himself starting to doze off. Quickly, he snapped himself upright so he would stay awake. It was still Zack's turn to sleep, Cody decided and he wasn't going to wake his twin up early just because he was feeling a little tired. "Maybe the cool night air might help me," Cody said to himself. With that, Cody turned around and stood up to open his port hole. As Cody glanced out through the porthole his eyes widened. He could see the land clearly as it was just beyond the edges of the fog that covered the ocean part of the harbor. "Bailey!" Cody breathed as the sight of her and Dracula walking away from the port filled his eyes. Fear flooded him as his heart raced inside his chest. "No! Bailey! I have to stop him before he kills her!" With that, Cody leapt off his bed and bolted out of his cabin. His mind was so focused on Bailey and getting to her, that Cody didn't notice that his greatest weapon against Dracula was still sitting on his night stand.

Cody ran as fast as he could down the ships corridors until finally he reached the end of the gangplank. Breathing hard, Cody looked around for any sign of Bailey or Dracula. A moment later he saw the two of them nearing the opposite edge of town, which looked to be at least a mile from where he was now. After a quick gasp, Cody took off and followed them. Since there was no single straight road, Cody was forced to go around buildings several buildings, causing him to occasionally lose sight of Dracula and Bailey.

"He must be taking her to his castle!" Cody concluded, connecting the dots as he ran. Cody continued to close the gap, but soon he had to stop and catch his breath. His eyes squinted to regain and keep sight of Dracula and Bailey as he took several breaths. "I haveta catch them," Cody said to himself, but he also knew that if he kept running at top speed like this, he would be exhausted very soon. When he finally reached them, if he didn't collapse beforehand, he would be way too tired to do anything effective against Dracula. Cody also reasoned that if he could follow them undetected, then Dracula would inadvertently lead him straight to his crypt. Then Cody could finally rid Bailey of the evil that had stalked her ever since they had arrived. Although Cody desperately wanted to save Bailey now and it tore him up inside not to, he knew at this point, all he could do was follow them.

Dracula continued to lead Bailey through the darker parts of town to avoid detection until they were finally clear of it. Lucky for Cody, the full moon allowed him to maintain sight of Dracula and Bailey as he continued his pursuit. Nearing the edge of town himself, Cody saw the two on the opposite end of the clearing where he and Bailey had watched the sunset several nights before. Finally Cody had reached the road that from what he saw led to Dracula's castle. Now that they were this close, Cody tried to think of something that he could do to save Bailey and trap Dracula in his lair.

* * *

Zack stirred softly as he heard his watch alarm beep. "Cody?" Zack said sleepily as he yawned and blinked his eyes open. "Cody?" Zack repeated as a quick look at his surroundings told him that Cody was not in the cabin with him anymore. "Cody? Where are you?" Looking up, Zack saw the port hole was open. For some reason, although Zack couldn't exactly put his finger on it, a sinking feeling filled him. _Why wouldn't he tell me he was leaving?_ Zack thought to himself as several ideas of where Cody could be. _I guess he might have gone back to Bailey's cabin to check on her, but still, why wouldn't he let me know? _

With that, Zack walked out of the cabin and headed for Bailey's cabin. When Zack finally reached Bailey's cabin he knocked on the door.

"What?" London asked an annoyed tone as she rubbed her eyes. As Zack knew, she didn't like to be woken up, but he didn't care about that right now.

"Is Cody here?" Zack asked. His eyes hopped desperately beyond London and into her cabin, hoping to catch some sign of Cody.

"Does it look like he is?" London asked.

"I think I can see him," Zack lied so he could possibly trick London into letting him in. "Isn't that him by Bailey's bed helping her get to sleep?"

"Yea sure, except for one little problem," London said. "As you can see, Bailey's not here either."

"What?" Zack said in a quiet tone, half to himself. _Cody's missing…Bailey's missing…no he wouldn't do that! He wouldn't go after her all by himself! No…Cody…please don't tell me…why didn't he wake me up?_

"Are you done yet?" London whined. "I'm tired."

Zack thought up another lie that he thought might help him get more information from London. "Dracula instructed me to come here and get Bailey, now you tell me she's missing? You know, he's not going to be happy with you when you let her go missing like this."

London made a face. "She's not missing. Why would he tell you to come get her when he was already here to take her home?"

_NO! NO!_ Zack thought to himself as the truth sank into him. _CODY! _Zack knew that Cody had gone after Dracula and Bailey…and since London said "Dracula was taking Bailey home," Cody probably was following them straight to Dracula's castle. Zack slowly backed up before he turned and bolted back to Cody's cabin, desperately hoping Cody would be there.

After he got back to Cody's cabin, Zack's eyes widened when he saw that Woody was still the only one in the room. "Cody!" Zack said through his deepening breaths. His heart rate picked up, but a moment later, his heart all but stopped when his eyes fell on the night stand by Cody's bed. He rushed over and picked up the crucifix. Without it, Dracula would kill Cody for sure. "No! Hang on Cody!" Zack shoved the crucifix into his pocket and ran out of the cabin.

After reaching shore, Zack racked his brain, trying to remember exactly how to get to Dracula's castle. When he came up with nothing, Zack headed in the direction of the mountains, figuring he'd be able to see the castle when he got closer. The whole time, Cody was the sole thought in his mind. If something happened to Cody because he had fallen asleep, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Hiding behind a nearby boulder, Cody watched Dracula open the castle door and lead Bailey inside. Although Cody had nearly caught up to Dracula and Bailey, he still maintained some distance between him and them so he could stick to his plan of having Dracula lead him to his crypt. "Just hold on a little while longer," Cody said under his breath. "Please Bailey, please just hold on a little longer. I'll save you."

Once Dracula and Bailey disappeared from sight, Cody quickly moved out of his hiding spot and bolted for the castle. Using a good amount of effort, Cody opened the castle door and went inside. Inside the castle were massive cob and spider webs. There were several piles of stones that had fallen from the crumbling walls and stairs throughout the centuries. Off to one side was a long wooden table along with the remains of several chairs, all of which were also covered in webs.

"DRACULA!" Cody yelled once he was inside. As he approached, Cody saw that Dracula had already prepared a box to serve as a coffin for Bailey, and he had laid her down in it. Now Dracula was leaning over Bailey to finish her off entirely. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Dracula slowly got up and faced Cody.

"Leave Bailey alone!" Cody yelled again. "I'm going to stop you and free Bailey from your evil once and for all!" Seeing Bailey in the box Dracula had set for her angered Cody, causing rage to fill him once again. He would get Dracula for everything he'd done to Bailey.

"Insolent youth!" Dracula snarled at Cody.

Cody glared back as his hand dove into his pocket. Unlike before though, it was unable to find what it was looking for. Cody shifted his hand around before quickly checking his other pockets. In the seconds that followed, Cody realized that his crucifix was not with him. Cody tried to hide the fear that began to form from Dracula. It was a useless effort however, because due to Cody's initial shock at the fact that he had forgotten his crucifix, Dracula was already well aware that Cody did not have it with him.

"As the spider spins its web and traps the arrogant little fly," the vampire said as a slight smile formed on his face. "You too are now in my world and will never leave it alive!" With that Dracula motioned his hand at the door, causing it to slam shut and lock as he began walking towards Cody.

With teeth gritted, Cody slowly backed up. When he heard the door slam, his eyes momentarily hopped back to look at the now useless escape route. Fear crept into Cody along with anger both at Dracula as well as himself. _ How could I have been so stupid? Now if Bailey dies it's all my fault!_ Cody thought. _I killed her._ Cold sweat began to form on Cody's head. His breathing steadily grew deeper. "I'll stop you Count!" Cody said, trying to maintain his composure. His eyes hopped from Dracula to Bailey and back.

Dracula continued to walk forward, but disappeared as his did so. Now approaching Cody in his place was a large, dark gray wolf. It's shaggy, dark fur stood up at its shoulder blades before leading to its head and a mouth filled with sharp, pointed, gleaming white teeth. The wolf growled lowly as saliva dripped its mouth, causing its teeth to almost glow in the faint moonlight that reached the room through the dust and board covered windows. The wolf's red eyes stared at the blond boy as it constantly drew closer to him.

Wide-eyed, Cody stared back at the oncoming wolf. "They take the forms of bats and wolves…" Cody said to himself as he tried to swallow his fear back. His whole body quivered with fright. His heart was racing now. He could hear the thump of each heartbeat ringing in his ears and was sure that the approaching fiend could hear it also. Each beat told him he was still alive for another second. The whole time however, despite Cody's fear, thoughts of Bailey refused to leave his mind. "I'll save you Bailey!" Cody yelled hoping Bailey would hear him. "I promise! I'll save you!"

Picking up a baseball size stone, Cody glared at the wolf again. He threw the stone at the wolf's muzzle before bolting to the side, hoping to put as much distance as possible between him and demon animal. The wolf shook off the blow from the stone before giving a howl and chasing after the boy. Cody ran around the table so he was on one side and the wolf was on the other. When the wolf headed in one direction, Cody headed in the other, keeping the table between them. The two went back and forth several times, neither taking their eyes off the other the entire time.

With a loud growl, the wolf finally jumped on top of the table and headed right for Cody. Cody began to back up but was so preoccupied with the wolf approaching him, he didn't see the web covered chairs behind him. With a yell, Cody fell back through the chairs, snapping them apart under the force of his fall. Cody clenched his teeth as he felt several of the broken pieces of wood scratching and poking him. After Cody landed on his back, he realized he had also become ensnared in the various webs that had covered the chairs. Cody struggled, desperately trying to free himself.

Looking up, Cody saw the wolf launch itself off the table to pounce on him. Cody screamed as he rolled over just in time, causing the wolf's mouth to barely miss him. Cody grabbed a piece of the broken chair and attempted to stab the wolf with it. Growling, the wolf seemed to anticipate this and swatted at the boy with its front paws.

Cody cried out in pain as he felt the wolf's claws scratch through his arm and side. The force of the blow also knocked him several feet and he rolled into the base of another chair. When he opened his eyes, Cody saw that the wolf was in the air and ready to pounce. Acting fast, Cody grabbed another piece of the broken chairs and at the last second, shoved it into the wolf's mouth, propping it open. With teeth clenched and arms straining, Cody pushed the stick further back into the wolf's mouth. The whole time, the wolf still attempted to get its sharp teeth into the boy's neck. Blood from the wooden prop cutting the inside of the wolf's mouth dripped down onto Cody, but he ignored it as he used the force he put on the wooden stick to attempt to keep the wolf's teeth away from him. Finally, Cody was able to hit the wolf's eye with one of his hands, giving him the opportunity to roll away and get up.

Looking back, Cody saw the wolf shake its head in all directions, trying to dislodge the stick in its mouth. Taking this opportunity, Cody bolted up the stairs, trying to put more room between him and the wolf. He watched it as it continued to struggle, trying to think of something…Bailey was still counting on him and it wouldn't be long before the wolf had gotten rid of the prop in its mouth and was after him again.

Although the wolf was still trying to get the stick out of its mouth, it saw where Cody was and began shadowing Cody's movement. Finally with a mighty snap, the wolf broke the stick in its mouth and spat out the pieces. The wolf cried out loudly with a triumphant howl before turning its gleaming red eyes on Cody again.

Fear once again flooded Cody as he ran further up the stairs. Suddenly he was caught off guard as he felt the stone below his feet give way. Cody quickly scurried back and further up the stairs, as the wall also began to give due to the lack of support from the stone stairway below it. Thinking fast, Cody barely dodged the avalanche of stone as he scurried away from the falling debris.

Looking up, the wolf saw the stone falling towards it. Cody slammed his eyes shut as he heard all the stone hit. It felt like the whole castle was shaking as dust was thrown everywhere. When Cody opened his eyes a few seconds later, the wolf was nowhere to be found. Cody glanced around but couldn't see anything. Finally he concluded that Dracula had been buried underneath the tons of rubble and had no chance of getting back out.

"Bailey!" Cody said as he climbed down the pile of stones and headed directly for the box Dracula had set for her. "BAILEY! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Cody knelt down next to Bailey. Her eyes were closed and she was still completely unresponsive. "Bailey! Please! Bailey!" Cody begged as he ran his hand down her pale cheek.

Unknown to Cody, a cloud of red mist suddenly began to rise out of the debris.

"Please answer me! Please Bailey!" Cody continued to plea as tears formed in his eyes.

Silently and stealthily, the mist floated over to Cody and reformed itself into a man right behind him…

* * *

**Please Read and Review. Thanks to Equinox1772 for a hand with the end.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hey guys sorry about the wait, I've had a lot going on lately. Hopefully it was worth it, enjoy.**

**Chapter 9:**

Zack quickly moved throughout the darkened landscape. As he neared the clearing at the opposite end of the town, Zack stopped to catch his breath. As he sucked in air, Zack's eyes scanned his surroundings. Under the light of the full moon, he was just barely able to make out the shape of what looked to be a castle sitting on one of the mountain sides off to his forward left. As he began making his way forward again, Zack's mind turned back to Cody. He desperately hoped that he would catch up to them in time…he didn't even want to think about what would happen if he didn't.

_Cody,_ Zack thought to himself. _Please just hang on a little longer. I'm coming little bro. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. I'm sorry…just please stay strong…I'm coming! _Next his thoughts turned to Dracula and all the trouble he had caused. _If he does anything to Cody…I'm not just going drive that stake through his heart, I'm going to ram it down his friggin throat!_

Thoughts of his brother and his anger fueled Zack, helping him to move faster and faster over towards the castle. Soon Zack had reached the mountains and now was zigzagging up the mountain paths towards the castle. He fought through his fatigue as he continued to close the gap between him and his destination. He knew he had to keep going…Cody was counting on him.

Finally Zack reached the castle. He tried to open the door, but despite his best efforts, it wouldn't budge. Zack growled under his breath…there had to be another way into the castle. Looking around, Zack's eyes desperately searched for an opening of some sort. As he walked towards the side of the castle, Zack saw several splintered wooden poles that looked as if they had once been used as a guard tower, or siege weapon. He gave the castle one last quick glance as he hurried down to the pieces of wood. Straining, Zack finally was able to snap off a piece that he could use as a stake. "I'm coming Cody," Zack said. "Then we'll put an end to Dracula once and for all."

Suddenly, Zack thought he felt the ground shake slightly. Looking back towards the castle, he saw what looked to be a cloud of dust seemed to float out through a small opening that had just formed in the side of the castle. With a look of determination, Zack climbed up to the opening and crawled in. "Hang on Cody…" Zack said as darkness and cold stone surrounded him.

* * *

"Bailey," Cody said, looking at the still girl in front of him.

Suddenly a chill ran down Cody's back, causing the hairs on back of his neck to stand up. Turning around, Cody felt a cold, pale hand enclose around his throat and lift him into the air. His feet dangled, kicking helplessly as he felt his air supply quickly grow shorter and shorter. Cody gagged and gasped as his fingers desperately and futilely attempted to pry open the ever tightening iron grip around his neck. Cody quickly began to feel light headed as his anger filled eyes met Dracula's cold murderous ones.

"Young fool," Dracula said maliciously as the boy continued to struggle, strangle, and suffer. Dracula stared back into Cody's eyes as his hand continued to close, further sealing off Cody's airway. "How dare you try to match wits with me? Throughout the past five centuries I have destroyed all those who have crossed my path; several of whom were far more worthy an ignorant youth. Now you shall learn the price of your oversight…your life."

Cody coughed and gasped as his life was painfully choked out of him. His feet kicked back and forth as if searching for the ground but were met with nothing but air. His mouth and lips flailed, desperately trying to provide air to his burning lungs as he continued to suffocate. He almost seemed to mouth "I hate you," at Dracula, something that the undead fiend found amusing despite his returning anger and hatred toward Cody.

Through his fading vision, Cody's eyes slowly moved to Bailey. All other thoughts fled his mind as thoughts of Bailey consumed it. Once Dracula finished him off, he would kill her. The worst part was the fact that Cody knew there was nothing he could do to save her now. He had failed her…he had lost. She was going to die and be cursed for eternity. His pain would be over soon but Bailey's was just beginning. Her pain would last forever, and it was all because of him. Her blood would be on his hands because he wasn't able to save her. _I…I…I'm sorry Bailey,_ Cody thought as if he was mentally trying to transpose his message into Bailey. _I failed you. I failed everyone. Please…please…forgive me…I love you…I love you…I…I… _Involuntarily, Cody's head began to move side to side as if he was trying to say "no" to death. His eyes rolled, causing the room around him to spin. Finally, Cody's eyes began to close as he felt his last few remaining bits of energy slowly seep out of his body…all seemed lost.

Baring his fangs, Dracula smiled slightly as he prepared to lower his latest victim to his mouth and steal his blood.

"HEY!" A voice suddenly called. "FANG FACE!"

Barely conscious, Cody felt himself fall to the ground. He grunted on impact before slowly rolling over onto all fours. Cody held his neck as he coughed and gasped for breath. Looking up, Cody saw Zack forcing Dracula back. Zack held Cody's crucifix in one hand and pointed what looked to be a stake at Dracula in the other. Dracula held his cape up in front of his face, trying to shield his eyes from the sight of the holy object. "Z-Zack?" Cody coughed out as he slowly got to his feet.

"Time to get rid of you!" Zack said in a voice filled with fury as he made a stabbing motion at Dracula with the stake but only hit Dracula's cape and the air behind it, nothing else.

Cody continued to watch the scene as he took a few more deep breaths. Soon, Cody felt his strength return, and hurried to join Zack against Dracula.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zack saw Cody approaching and turned to check his brother. He was so filled with relief that Cody was ok, he almost forgot the danger lurking right in front of him. "CODY! Are you ok?"

"ZACK! LOOK OUT!" Cody yelled, ignoring his twin's question.

Zack turned to see Dracula swing his arm forward through his cape. He knocked the stake back into Zack so he was hit with the flat part. Grunting in pain, Zack was knocked onto his back, causing him to lose his grip on both the wooden stake and the crucifix. The stake landed several feet away from Zack, but the crucifix slide into the debris near the web covered tables. Zack ignored the pain that was now surging through him as he helplessly watched the crucifix slid further and further away from him before it finally fell into a crack in the stone near the table.

Acting fast, Cody tried to grab the stake and thrust it into Dracula. Dracula caught the pointed end and in one fluid motion whipped the stake back and forth. The force of Dracula's motion ripped the stake from Cody's hands as well as smacked the boy with the return motion.

Cody yelled in pain as he was once again flung through the air and landed hard several feet away before rolling into the pile of stones that had formed during the early part of his battle against Dracula. As Cody looked up feelings of terror washed over him. Dracula had the stake raised over his head and was preparing to stab and kill Zack with it.

"ZACK!" Cody said breathlessly, desperately trying to think of something. Suddenly, Cody saw a single ray of sunlight poking through the debris, which in turn made a small dot of light on his hand. "The sun…" Cody thought to himself. Acting fast, Cody fought through his pain and leapt up towards the window.

Zack looked up as fear filled him. With his current position, all he could do was wait for Dracula to impale him on the same wooden stake he had meant to end Dracula with. He yelled as he saw Dracula begin to bring the weapon down at him.

Straining, Cody pulled as hard as he could on the window covering, ripping it off. Almost instantly, the center of the room was bathed in sunlight. Moving fast, Cody uncovered as many windows as he could. Soon sun's bright golden light filled the entire room, trapping Dracula in the center of it.

Dracula yelled as he instantaneously felt the sun's fatal rays striking him. Dracula writhed and yelled, futilely trying to cover his now smoking body with his cape. He looked at Cody with eyes of pure hatred before trying to get up and crawl towards an area of shadows.

Seeing this, Cody got an idea as he ran back towards the table. "Zack!" Cody yelled. "Cross two candle sticks like this!" Cody made a crossing motion with his arms to make sure Zack got the message.

Nodding that he understood, Zack got up and grabbed two candle sticks. He held them together in the shape of a cross and shoved it right in Dracula's face, trapping him in the sunlight. Each of the twins stared at the vampire with looks of triumph as the sun took its toll on Dracula. Within moments, Dracula's smoking, disintegrating body burst into flames before crumbling to dust.

In the seconds that followed, the twins just stared at the spot where Dracula had been. Each twin took a breath of relief at the fact that Dracula was finally dead forever and could never threaten them again. After each twin checked the other to ensure they were ok, Cody bolted over to Bailey. "Bailey," Cody said, as he slowly lifted her into out of the box and into his arms.

Bailey stirred softly as her eyes fluttered open. "C-Cody?" she asked in an unsure voice. "Cody, where am I? Where's Dracula?"

"He's dead," Cody said. "And you're free."

Bailey looked from Cody to Zack and back to Cody before she began to cry. "Cody, I was so scared. I could hear everything that was going on, but I couldn't say anything. I thought he was going to kill you. Cody, I-I heard your screams and I-" She threw her arms around Cody as her voice broke. She hugged him tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok Bailey," Cody said, hugging her back. "I'm fine. I'm so glad you're ok." With that, Cody also began to tear up as he thought about how close he had come to losing Bailey forever. "I would never let anything happen to you. I-I love you Bailey, I have since the first day I met you."

Through teary eyes, Bailey nodded as she leaned over and kissed Cody. "I love you too," Bailey said, hugging him again.

"Uh guys," Zack said after being silent up to this point. "This is great that we all love each other and everything, but think we can do it back on the ship? This castle still gives me the creeps."

With a smile and slight chuckle both Cody and Bailey agreed. With that, the three teenagers made their way back to the ship. After some cleverness on Cody's part to cover what actually happened, the twins made their way to the ship's infirmary to get their wounds tended to. Both London and Woody were back to normal by the time the twins saw them again. Since neither London nor Woody remembered anything that had happened while they had been under Dracula's spell, Zack and Cody decided to have a little fun with them each time the twins were bored. Although Bailey somewhat frowned on this, she would join in too when she needed a good laugh.

One week later, the replacement parts for the ship arrived and soon the gang was once again on their way. As the ship finally pulled out of the port, Cody and Bailey stood on the sky deck together, watching the scene unfold below them and soon the ship was on its way back out to sea. As the last of day's light stretched over the ship, Cody and Bailey turned their attention to the vast ocean ahead of them. With a smile, each looked to the other for a second, and then back out to sea as they sailed off into the golden rays of the setting sun.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

**Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, favorite, etc. I'd also like to thank everyone that shot me some tips along the way. I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. As always if I left anything open, feel free to shoot me a question in a PM or review and I will answer the best I can. Also as always, I only own my own OC's and events. Disney owns Suite Life and Universal owns Dracula (at least this version of him, again played by Bela Lugosi. The original novel was written by Bram Stoker). With that check out the movie (despite being made in 1931, it is still THE BEST Dracula movie around), let me know if it enhances the experience. And finally:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


End file.
